


Landslide

by bigboobedcanuck



Category: Everwood
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Coming of Age, First Time, M/M, Secret Relationship, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigboobedcanuck/pseuds/bigboobedcanuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bright and Ephram drunkenly get off and then can't seem to stay away from each other. Feelings and angst ensue. And sex, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Adding my old fic from LJ to this archive. This is from 2003, which seems impossible, but somehow it's been 10 years. Please forgive any mistakes in these old stories. :)
> 
> This line from the song "Landslide": "Well, I've been afraid of changing, 'cause I've built my life around you" made me think of Bright, in regards to Colin. This fic is a bit of an AU in that Colin never had surgery again and just kept on being a jerk. So, after Bright stopped talking to him (after the fight), he never started again and he's still being treated like a "leopard."

Ephram wavered on his feet slightly as the frothy beer overflowed in his plastic cup. He placed a steadying hand of the top of the keg.

“Hey, don’t waste the fucking beer!” The guy behind Ephram in line pushed him aside and Ephram stumbled. He managed to keep his cup upright.

“Yes, we must not waste the beer. Right you are,” Ephram said. The guy fixed him with a withering gaze and Ephram wandered off.

The bush party was in full swing, teenagers as far as the eye could see. Ephram took a swig from his cup and leaned on the hood of a car. School had been out for a couple of weeks and this party had thus far been the highlight of his social calendar. He grimaced and again lamented his decision to stay in Everwood for the summer.

He could be in Manhattan right now, hanging with people who were actually cool. But it had made his father so pathetically happy when he’d casually mentioned staying, and he figured that after everything that had happened, his dad deserved some happiness.

“Hey.” Bright Abbott leaned beside him against the car.

“Hey,” Ephram said. Ever since Colin had Hulked out and become a total prick, Bright and Ephram had been talking more. Ephram had seen him around town a few times and they’d played pinball together once.

“Fun party, huh?” Bright looked like he was having anything but fun.

“Sure, I guess.” Ephram took another gulp. Bright did the same, draining the rest of his beer. “What’s the matter, Abbott, don’t you have anyone else to hang out with?”

Bright said nothing and began shredding his plastic cup.

Ephram felt a stab of guilt. Bright wasn’t so bad. After the debacle at the dance with Gemma’s cousin, he’d actually apologized. “Hey, I was just kidding. Where’s Gemma?”

Bright snorted. “Haven’t you seen her with her new boyfriend? They’ve been all over each other all night.” He motioned with his head. Ephram looked over and saw Gemma and Steve Tucker going at it on the hood of a car.

“Oh. Sorry.” Ephram knew that Colin and the rest of the in crowd where still giving Bright the cold shoulder, but he’d figured Gemma was different.

“Apparently, it’s not me, it’s her. Whatever, I’ll live.” Bright’s cup lay in strips on the ground and he absently shuffled them around with his toe.

“So, um…how’s Amy?” Ephram looked over at her and Colin, snuggling by the bonfire. She and Colin were practically joined at the hip these days. Ephram had tried to convince Amy that Colin needed help, but it had been useless. Now she was always with Colin and Ephram tried to avoid them both. 

“She’s fine, I guess. We don’t really talk that much anymore. She’s not home much; she’s always busy with him.”

“Oh.” Ephram felt another stab of guilt. He knew it was standing up for him to Colin that had led to Bright becoming an outcast. “I’m sorry. You know, for that fight and everything. It kinda screwed things up for you.”

“Nah. I knew Colin wasn’t the same and I was just too chicken shit to say anything. I can’t be like Amy and everyone else any more, just pretending that nothing’s wrong. That he’s not like, a total jerk now.”

“Yeah.” Ephram shifted his weight. He didn’t know what else to say and all the beer he’d had made it hard for him to concentrate. 

“But thanks anyway, Brown.” Bright took a mickey of vodka out of his Miner’s coat pocket. He gulped down a mouthful and shuddered. “Want some? I can only take so much of that skanky beer.” 

Ephram took the proffered bottle and swallowed. He coughed and shook his head. “I know Vodka isn’t supposed to taste like anything, but…ugh.” 

Bright laughed. “Yeah, I know.” He put the bottle back in his coat. “Well, I’m gonna get the fuck out of here.”

“You’re not driving, right?” 

Bright’s smile faded. “No, I’m not _that_ stupid. I learned my lesson.”

“No, I know! I didn’t mean…I just wanted to make sure.” Ephram felt like a jerk. “So, um, you’re walking all the way along the road?”

“No way, there’s a short-cut through the woods. How’d you get here?”

“My bike. I hid it behind some bushes so no one will snag it.” Ephram rubbed his eyes blearily. But I think I’m a little too drunk to ride it home.”

“You can come with me, if you want. Come back for your bike tomorrow.” Bright shoved himself off the car.

“Yeah, okay. Let’s go.”

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

“You sure you know where you’re going?” Ephram stumbled over the root of a tree and righted himself.

Bright sighed dramatically. “Yes, for the hundredth time, I know where I’m going. I’ve only done this a hundred times. I grew up here, remember?”

Ephram looked around the dark forest nervously. “Just checking. And you’re sure there are like, no bears?”

“Well, there are bears, but with the racket you’re making? Don’t worry, they’ll hear us coming a mile away.” 

Bright’s pocket flashlight illuminated the path in front of him, but Ephram had a harder time seeing behind him. “Whoa, slow down. I can’t see shit.”

“Well, that’s what you get for going to a bush party without a flashlight, city slicker.”

“Ha, ha. You people should really write a handbook or something.” Ephram stumbled again and grabbed for Bright’s coat. “Sorry.”

Bright sighed again. “Here, you take the flashlight.” He stopped and passed it back to Ephram.

“No, I’m fine.” Ephram didn’t take it from Bright’s outstretched hand. He still had his pride. A twig snapped off to their left and Ephram jumped. “What was that?”

Bright giggled. “A bear, coming to eat you.” 

“Shut the fuck up. And why wouldn’t he be here to eat you?” Ephram anxiously peered out into the darkness.

“Bears always go for the city folk first.” Bright laughed and pushed the flashlight into Ephram’s hand. Come on, shine it front of you and then we’ll both be able to see.”

Ephram grudgingly did as he was told and they started along the path again. After a while, Bright froze.

Ephram stopped behind him. “What? What is it?” 

Bright whispered, “there’s something up there…oh my God!” He reached back and clutched Ephram, whose heart leapt into his throat. “It’s a bear! And he’s got a hockey mask on! We’re dead meat!”

Ephram shoved Bright away, his nerves jangling. “You’re such an asshole! Jesus.” But he couldn’t help laughing. 

Bright giggled again. “Dude, it’s like taking candy from a baby.” 

“Yeah, yeah, you got me.” They started walking again.

“So, why’d your dad let you come to this party? I heard you got busted at that one in the winter.”

“It was one of the terms of me not going to New York for the summer, he has to let me go to parties and try to have some fun.”

“You got a curfew? Mine’s two a.m.”

“Me too. I convinced him that since the sun doesn’t set until after ten in the summer that two in the morning wasn’t actually so late. But I need to sober up before I go home, or he’ll freak.”

“Ditto. We got a couple of hours, though.” Bright ground to a halt. “Hey, I’ve got an idea. I wanna show you something, come on.” He took off suddenly through the trees on their right.

“Wait, where the fuck are you going? Bright!” The moon seemed to provide enough light for Bright and he headed off through the woods. Ephram had no choice but to follow. After a few minutes he came out of the trees and saw that they were on a bluff, overlooking a vast canyon. Ephram turned the flashlight off, the moonlight illuminating the landscape. “Bright?”

“Up here.”

Ephram swiveled around and looked up. Bright’s head appeared over the side of a huge boulder at the edge of the trees. “How’d you get up there?”

“It’s easy, come around the back.” 

Ephram put the flashlight in his coat pocket and walked around. There were a few smaller boulders there, providing easy hand and foot holds to get up on the big rock. He clambered up and sat next to Bright. The top of the boulder was almost flat, and it was even bigger than it looked from the ground.

“Wow.”

“Wicked view, huh?” Bright looked out serenely at the mountains and the deep valley.

“Yeah, I have to admit this wasn’t a bad idea.” 

Bright took the vodka out of his pocket and had another swig. He offered it to Ephram, who did the same. 

“I could stay up here all night, you know?”

“Yeah.” Ephram sighed contentedly. 

\------------------------------------------

 

Bright leaned back on his elbows and stretched his legs out on the boulder. What a night. It had sucked seeing Gemma with that asshole Tucker. If he was being honest, it wasn’t because he was really heartbroken or whatever. Sure, she was hot and nice enough, but what had really hurt was being thrown over for a guy who barely played most of the season. Girls weren’t supposed to dump the star players for benchwarmers.

But things hadn’t turned out so badly. It had been fun messing around with Ephram in the woods; he was so easy to scare. He didn’t really have anyone to hang around with these days and Ephram was better than nothing.

Ephram lay back on the rock and folded his hands behind his head.

“How’d you find this place?”

“Me and Colin found it when we were kids. It’s a cool place to hang out.” Bright tried not to feel the twinge in his gut that he did whenever he remembered the way Colin used to be.

“Oh. Well…it’s definitely cool.” Silence descended again. 

Bright had to admit that one good thing about Ephram was that he totally got the Colin thing, more than anyone else did. It was like Bright didn’t have to explain anything. The other day he’d thought about calling Ephram and asking him to go to a movie or something, but in the end he just stayed home and shot hoops on his driveway. It wasn’t like Ephram was ever going to replace Colin. 

Still, hanging with Brown wasn’t bad. He sure as hell didn’t have anyone else to call a friend. He tried not to think of Colin much and failed miserably most days.

“Dude, I gotta take a piss.” Ephram’s words were slightly slurred and Bright laughed. They’d probably both had more of the vodka then they’d realized.

“Just stand up and do it over the side. But not too close to the edge.” The boulder was closer to the trees than the side of the cliff, but Bright was sober enough to recognize the possible danger.

Ephram heaved himself up and swayed on his feet. “Fuck, that shit really goes to your head.” He walked a few feet and Bright heard him fumbling with his pants. “Fucking button flies…”

Then Ephram was sighing in relief as he pissed over the side. Bright looked up at the stars and closed his eyes. The wind was cool at night in the mountains, and it was a relief after the sweltering day they’d had.

“Shit!”

Bright opened his eyes with a start as Ephram sat back beside him with a crash. They looked at each other and began giggling helplessly. Ephram flopped back on the rock and closed his eyes, his chest heaving with drunken laughter. 

Bright tried to catch his breath and stop laughing. He looked over and saw that Ephram hadn’t been able to put his dick back in his pants, the fly was still flopped open and unbuttoned. 

Later, Bright would wonder why he’d done it. 

“Need some help there, Brown?” Bright reached over and grasped Ephram’s cock, intending to put it back in Ephram’s jeans. It twitched in his hand and Ephram sucked in a quick breath on the tail end of a laugh.

Ephram’s eyes were still closed. He seemed to be holding his breath and he didn’t move. Bright instinctively tightened his grasp and Ephram’s cock pulsed in his hand. It felt…weird and cool and hot and a hundred different things. 

Bright moved his hand up and down the shaft, which was quickly thickening. In the back of his head, a voice asked him what the hell he was doing, but it was fleeting. Ephram was now taking quick, shallow breaths.

Bright’s own cock was hardening in his pants and he slid closer to Ephram, his hand still gliding up and down. Bright felt like was in the _Twilight Zone_ , he had no idea why he was doing it. Yet his hand never stopped moving and Ephram arched up, his hips making little movements off the ground. His eyes remained shut.

Bright pressed up against Ephram’s leg and his own hips moved back and forth. The pressure on his cock made him gasp for breath. It felt so good, and that was the only thing registering in his brain. Ephram suddenly shuddered and came, silently. Bright ground himself harder against Ephram’s leg a few times. He moaned softly as he came in his pants.

He rolled away from Ephram and looked up at the sky. His hand was sticky and he wiped it quickly on his jeans. They both laid there, catching their breath, not looking at each other. 

Bright wondered what the fuck he’d just done.

Finally, Ephram sat up. He seemed sobered. Bright noticed that he’d done his pants up and was now clutching his jacket tightly around him. 

“We should go. We’re going to miss curfew.” Ephram’s voice was flat. 

Bright swallowed, his throat dry. “Yeah.”

They both climbed down from the rock and headed back into the woods. Bright didn’t make any more jokes about bears and they walked in silence.

The path let out on the outskirts of the north side of town. When they made it down to the street, Bright stopped. Their houses were in different directions.

“So, you know how to get home?” Bright’s voice sounded strange to his own ears.

Ephram was already walking away. “Yeah. See ya.” 

“Yeah. Um, bye.” Bright wasn’t sure if Ephram even heard him, he was moving quickly down the street. Bright turned and headed home.

When he got there, he saw the light on in Amy’s room, so he put the chain on the door. Even though most people didn’t lock their doors in Everwood, his father had always insisted on it, claiming that one never knew what could happen.

Bright went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, the light making him squint. He chugged some OJ from the container and took a few bites of some leftover pizza, tossing the crust in the garbage and making sure he replaced the Saran wrap carefully over the remaining pieces.

Up in his room, Bright took his pants off and winced at the sight of the wet spot. He crept into the bathroom and scrubbed the jeans in the sink. After, he hung them up to dry in his closet, so his mother wouldn’t wonder why he’d suddenly decided to do his own laundry.

He lay down on his bed, closed his eyes, and tried to clear his mind and go to sleep. It was impossible. He kept remembering the feeling of Ephram’s cock in his hand. It was the first time he’d ever touched another guy like that. 

Sometimes the boys on the team would joke around together and tug each other’s dicks and slap each other’s asses in the shower room, or wherever, but Bright had always tried to ignore it. He’d laughed gamely, but remained on the sidelines for some reason. He hadn’t given it much thought before and now he had a feeling he knew why. He’d liked jerking another guy off.

He’d liked it way too much.


	2. Chapter 2

Ephram looked up from his burger and fries as the door to Mama Joy’s opened, letting in a gust of hot air. The unusual heat hadn’t let up, the only relief coming at night.

Bright walked through the door, his father in tow. Ephram’s stomach clenched and he froze as he watched them make their way into the restaurant.

“Why is your face all red?” Delia looked at him quizzically.

“What? It isn’t! Shut up.” Ephram blushed even more.

“Are you feeling okay, Ephram?” Andy reached over and put his hand on Ephram’s forehead. 

“Yes!” Ephram batted his father’s hand away. “I just had too much hot sauce on my burger, I’m fine.” He gulped down some Coke and returned his attention to his lunch. Of course, the truth was he was anything but fine. He hadn’t left the house much at all since the party. He’d spent the week inside at his piano, pleasing his father to no end with his diligence. 

Ephram figured he’d rather stay indoors all summer than risk running into Bright. He flushed again. He had no idea what had gotten into him, why he’d let Bright…do that. All he knew was that he was never, ever drinking again. 

“Treating your children to a nutritious lunch, Dr. Brown?” Dr. Abbott stood by their table. Ephram took a quick glance around and was happy to see Bright seated at a table across the room. 

“Why of course, Dr. Abbott, you?” Andy answered with a smile.

Ephram groaned internally; his dad and Dr. Abbott were so weird. He scraped his chair back. “I’m going to the bathroom.” Delia nodded, but didn’t look up from the happy face she was crafting on her plate with ketchup.

He was just finishing up at the urinal when Bright walked in. Ephram zipped up quickly. “What?” Bright stood just inside the door and said nothing. “Can I help you?” Ephram crossed his arms impatiently.

“Um, hey.” Bright fidgeted with his hands and looked at the floor.

“Is that all?” Ephram’s tone was aggressive.

“Look—” Bright looked up at him. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry about…you know. That thing.”

Ephram walked to the sink and turned on the tap. “Let’s just never speak of it again.”

“Yeah, okay. I mean, I don’t know why I…” He trailed off and examined the tiles.

“Look, it doesn’t matter,” Ephram huffed. “Just forget it, I certainly have.” He dried his hands quickly.

“So, you won’t tell anyone, right?”

Ephram snorted in disbelief. “Yeah, that was just what I was going to do! Are you fucking nuts? You really are dumber than you look.”

Bright’s jaw tightened and he stood up straighter. “Screw you, Brown. How the hell do I know what you’re going to do? You’d better not tell or I’ll kick your fucking ass, just remember that.” Bright slammed out of the bathroom.

Ephram shook his head and sighed. When the hell had his life become so complicated?

 

\--------------------------------

 

The sun was still high in the sky, but everyone at the swimming hole was packing up and heading home for dinner. Bright floated on his back and closed his eyes. He had no intention of going anywhere.

“Bright!” Amy’s voice rang out over the water.

He pulled his head up and began treading water. “What?”

“Are you coming home for dinner?” Amy stood at the water’s edge. Colin was in his father’s truck already, waiting. 

“No, tell Mom I’ll grab something later.” 

“Okay.” Amy still hadn’t moved. “Are you coming in now?” 

“No.” Bright took a few lazy strokes across the water. She still stood on the shore, biting her lip. “What, Amy?”

“Well, you shouldn’t swim by yourself.” She looked around and waved her arm. “There’s like, hardly anyone left here.”

“Jesus, I know how to swim, don’t worry.” Colin leaned on the horn. “You’d better go, don’t want to keep the master waiting,” Bright said.

Amy’s face hardened. “Fine, drown. See if I care.” She turned on her heel and headed towards the truck. 

Bright floated on his back again, his eyes closed. He heard Colin’s truck drive away, along with a few other cars. Before long, all was quiet and Bright floated peacefully. Eventually he opened his eyes and realized that he’d drifted down the lake a few hundred feet, around a small bend. He started to swim back slowly.

Bright came around the corner and stopped short. Ephram stood on one of the higher rocks at the edge of the water. The lake was deep, and most people used the rocks as a jumping-off point. He seemed to be contemplating whether or not it was safe to take the leap. Finally, he sat down and just slipped into the water. 

Bright hadn’t seen Ephram since the incident at Mama Joy’s a few days before and he had no desire to talk to him again. He considered going back around the bend and hiding, but then bristled at the thought. Why the fuck should he run and hide like a little girl? Everwood was _his_ town and this was _his_ swimming hole. He picked up his pace, his long arms slicing through the water.

Ephram had moved out from the shore into the lake before he noticed that he wasn’t alone. He stopped suddenly and treaded water. Bright continued towards him and pulled up about ten feet away.

“What, are you stalking me?” Ephram asked, angrily.

“No, are you stalking me? I was here first, asswipe.” They glared at each other. 

“I thought everyone was gone, I was trying to get some peace and quiet. Clearly that’s not going to happen.” Ephram turned and headed back to shore. 

“Well, I was just leaving, so don’t worry.” Bright headed after him.

“No, really, I’m going.” Ephram was surprisingly fast in the water.

“No, _I_ am, you can stay.” Bright kicked hard with his legs.

“I don’t want to stay.” Ephram clambered out of the water onto the large, smooth rocks that served as a beach. Bright was right behind him. He reached out and grabbed his shoulder. 

“I said _I’m_ the one who’s going!” He spun Ephram around. 

Ephram shoved Bright away with both hands and he stumbled back. “Leave me alone!”

Bright shoved him back. “I am leaving you alone!” Suddenly Ephram charged him and tackled Bright to the ground. They rolled around for a few seconds before Bright quickly pinned Ephram beneath him.

“Let me go!” Ephram squirmed and tried to dislodge Bright. They stared at each other, chests heaving. Suddenly Bright’s dick started to get hard and he rolled off Ephram and leapt to his feet. He ran up onto the higher rocks and jumped back into the water. 

He didn’t look back as he swam out into the lake again.

 

\---------------------------

 

Ephram looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to sink and evening was closing in around him. He peeked out around the rocks and looked at Bright in the middle of the lake. Bright was floating, and Ephram squinted to make sure he was on his back.

Ephram once again told himself to leave. But…but what if Bright drowned himself or something stupid like that? He didn’t need the guilt. He shook his head and sighed.

Was Bright really…gay? Ephram hadn’t wanted to think about it and had done everything he could to avoid it. But now his brain wouldn’t shut off, no matter how much he wanted it to. Ephram wasn’t usually one for self-delusion. 

They’d both been drunk the night of the party, true. But they were sober now and Ephram knew that he’d felt Bright get a hard-on when they were fighting. And the truth was…Ephram had, in turn, felt a surge of excitement.

If he was being honest with himself, Ephram knew that he had to admit something else, too. That night up on the rock, when Bright had jacked him, it had felt good. 

It had felt really good. 

Sure, Ephram had jerked off before, but this had felt a million times better. It hadn’t just been Bright’s hand; it was his breath close to Ephram’s ear, his body pressing against him. Ephram’s dick twitched at the memory.

“Jesus, what the fuck is wrong with me?” Ephram spoke aloud and shook his head. He’d never thought about guys like that before. It was crazy. Completely crazy. He looked around the rock at Bright and realized with a start that he was almost back at the shore. 

Bright hauled himself out of the water and started to head towards his truck. He ground to a halt when he noticed Ephram. He looked around quickly, as if making sure there was no one else there.

“What…what are you doing?”

“I don’t know. Making sure you didn’t drown, or whatever.” 

“Oh.” Bright started walking again.

Ephram didn’t know what to do, what to say. He followed, tentatively. It seemed dumb not to talk, since he’d waited around so long. Bright got to his truck and opened the door, pulling out a towel.

Ephram stood a few yards away. “So, listen…it’s stupid to fight. Right?”

Bright didn’t look at him, just focused on drying himself off. “Yeah. Look, we’ll just go back to the way things were before, when we ignored each other. Things were much better then.”

“Right.” Ephram tried to think of something else to say, but failed miserably. He walked over to his bike and pulled his shirt out of his knapsack. He put it on and slung the pack over his shoulders, then hopped on his bike.

Ephram was struggling up the hill to the main road when Bright barreled past in his truck, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

“Bright, be careful, the roads are slippery.” 

Bright rolled his eyes. “Yes, Mom, that’s what happens when it rains.” He picked his keys up off the table in the hall. “Don’t worry, I’m just going to a movie with the guys.”

This was a lie, of course. Bright didn’t have any guys to see a movie with these days. In fact, he didn’t have any friends at all. But he didn’t want his mother to worry about him. She’d noticed that he’d stopped going out with Colin, but Bright had reassured her that it was just so Colin could spend time with Amy. 

“Later, Mom.” He closed the door behind him and hurried out to his truck, the rain soaking him quickly. He backed out of the driveway and headed up his street. He had no idea where he was going; he just needed to get out of the house.

He drove out of town and headed into the mountains. He had no destination, but thought about going up to the lookout. After a mile or so, Bright began to regret his decision: the rain pounding down made it hard to see, even in the early evening light. 

Bright came around a corner and saw a cyclist coming down the road. His heart jumped into his throat when he realized it was Ephram. Suddenly, Ephram skidded on the slick pavement and toppled over, sliding to a rough stop on the shoulder.

Bright swore and slammed on the brakes. He jumped out and ran across the road to where Ephram laid, motionless. 

“Ephram!” Bright had to yell to be heard over the driving rain. He knelt beside him and peered down at his face. Ephram looked back at him. He groaned.

“Shit, dude, are you okay?” Bright inspected Ephram’s limbs, which all seemed to be in order.

“Fuck, that hurt.” Ephram had obviously had the wind knocked out of him and spoke with a gasp. “Uhhhh…” Bright leaned in close so he could hear him.

“Did you hit your head?” Bright couldn’t keep the concern out of his voice.

“Um…no, I don’t think so.” Ephram prodded his scalp.

“Come on, I’ll give you a ride.” Bright put his hands under Ephram’s arms to pull him up.

“No, I’m fine.” Ephram winced. “I can ride home.” 

“Dude, don’t be a fucking idiot! Come on!” Bright yanked Ephram up, supporting him with an arm across his shoulders. Ephram didn’t resist as Bright walked him back across the road.

Bright helped Ephram up into the passenger seat and then went back for the bike. He threw it into the back of his truck and then hopped back into the driver’s seat. He shut the door and shivered.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll live.” Ephram’s voice was rough.

“Shit, that rain’s really cold, huh? It’s been so hot lately but you wouldn’t know it today.” Bright didn’t know why he was babbling. 

There was only silence in response and Bright glanced at Ephram, who had fixed him with a questioning look.

“What? Aren’t you cold?” Bright shifted uncomfortably. He felt like an idiot.

After a moment, Ephram seemed to relax. “Yeah.” He wrapped his arms around himself. “Thanks for helping me out. This rain is crazy.” 

“Yeah, tell me about it. Look, let’s just get off the main road until it stops, okay?” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

Bright started the truck and made his way up the hill. He knew there was a side road at the top, little more than a trail, really. He turned onto it and drove a few hundred yards in, then put the truck in park.

He turned the ignition off. The rain pelted the roof of the cab, and for a few minutes it was the only sound. Finally, Ephram spoke.

“It’s not better, you know.”

Bright looked at him. “Um, what?” He wondered briefly if Ephram had hit his head after all. 

“This whole us-not-talking-to-each-other thing. It kinda sucks.”

“It does?” Bright didn’t know what to think, but his pulse was suddenly racing.

“Well, doesn’t it?” Ephram wouldn’t look at him, just fiddled with his right hand, which was scraped from the gravel.

“Yeah, I guess.” 

“You know what? Forget it.” Ephram was suddenly out of the truck, the door slamming behind him. 

Bright jumped out of his side and ran around the truck, prepared to give chase, but Ephram had stopped a few feet away. The rain still came down in a torrent.

Bright stood in front of Ephram and yelled, “What’s your problem?”

“Aside from the fact that I’m in too much pain to walk away? You’re my problem,” Ephram screamed back.

“What the fuck did I do?”

“You know what the fuck you did, you made everything weird.”

Bright couldn’t deny that. “Well…I thought we weren’t going to talk about that!”

“We’re not!”

“So why’d you bring it up?”

“Because I can’t stop fucking thinking about it, that’s why!” Ephram seemed to shrink back when he realized what he’d said. He walked gingerly to the back of the truck and pulled down the gate. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Bright followed him.

“I’m getting my bike!” Ephram winced in pain as he reached into the truck and cursed when his fingers couldn’t quite grasp the wheel of his bike.

“Would you stop being such an idiot?” Bright’s voice was getting hoarse from yelling and he was really starting to get cold. He shoved Ephram aside and slammed the gate shut. “Get back in!”

Ephram seemed to weigh his options and finally slumped back into the cab. Bright returned to his seat, slamming the door behind him. They both breathed heavily and the silence was thick between them as the rain continued beating down on the roof.

Ephram flexed his right hand and hissed in pain. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.” Yet Ephram was still clearly pained.

“Here, let me see.” 

Ephram looked at him skeptically. After a moment he rolled his eyes and extended his arm. Bright reached out and lightly took Ephram’s hand. The rain had cleaned it slightly, but Bright could still see bits of gravel stuck in Ephram’s palm. “Shit, does it hurt?”

“What do you think?” Ephram leaned his head back against the seat and when he spoke again, his tone was softer. “Yeah, it hurts. Look, I’m sorry I’m being such an asshole. I’m just…I don’t know.”

Bright reached across and took a first aid kit from the glove box. He looked at Ephram. “Yeah, I know what you mean.” Bright swallowed nervously and began dabbing Ephram’s hand with iodine. Ephram sucked in a quick breath. “Sorry, but my dad says it’s important to disinfect,” said Bright.

“It’s okay, I know. Our dads are total dorks.”

Bright laughed. “You know it.” He continued cleaning Ephram’s wounds and cleared his throat. “Look, let’s just be friends again, or whatever. It does suck. You know, this whole thing.”

“Yeah.” Ephram was silent for a few moments. “So…you…like me, right?”

Bright dropped Ephram’s hand like a hot potato. “What? No!”

“Look, I’m not saying it’s like…that. It’s just…friends do stuff for each other. It’s not like we have girls lined up around the block to get with us.” Ephram slid across the seat, tentatively. He took a deep breath. “I feel like shit most of the time and I wanna feel good sometimes. Don’t you?”

Bright held his breath. Was Ephram actually suggesting what he thought he was? He was very aware of how close Ephram was now sitting and his nerves sang.

“No one has to know, right? It’s just something guys do sometimes.”

Bright exhaled slowly. “So…it would just be like…our thing, right? A secret?” 

“Definitely. It’s no big deal, just…you know.”

“Right.” Bright gulped and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. They sat in silence. Did Ephram mean right now? Bright wasn’t sure and was afraid to ask him. Finally, he took a deep breath, reached out and unzipped Ephram’s jeans. 

Ephram closed his eyes and leaned his head back. “Yeah, just our secret.” He shivered as Bright pulled his cock free. Bright moved his hand up and down the shaft and Ephram moaned softly.

Bright pulled harder and Ephram’s breathing got heavier. He moaned in little gasps as Bright’s hand moved faster and faster. Bright loved the feel of Ephram’s cock and wondered briefly what it would be like to taste it. It was hard and hot and pulsing and Bright’s own cock swelled with desire. His hand pumped faster and soon Ephram was coming in long spurts that covered Bright’s hand. Ephram caught his breath, his eyes still closed. 

Bright waited for Ephram to say something or make a move, but Ephram still hadn’t opened his eyes. Bright’s cock was hard and he pulled it out, stroking it. He closed his own eyes and tugged it, his hand still slick with Ephram’s cum. He moaned in pleasure.

Then Ephram was pushing his hand away and he grasped Bright’s cock. He had to use his left hand and his movements were awkward, but he held on tightly and Bright thought he’d never felt anything so good, not in his entire life.

Gemma had once touched his dick, but it had never been as exciting as it was with Ephram. He loved the smell of him near, the sound of his breathing as he concentrated on jerking Bright off, the sight of his moist lips, which Bright really wanted to kiss all of a sudden.

Bright wanted to touch him and he clutched Ephram’s thigh. His hips pumped up and Ephram jacked him harder. Then Bright was coming hard with a shout. “Ohhh, fuck!” He closed his eyes, breathing heavily.

After a minute, he tucked himself back into his pants. Ephram had grabbed some gauze from the first aid kit and wiped his hand off awkwardly.

“Here, let me.” Bright took Ephram’s left hand and wiped it clean. He didn’t let go and they sat there, Ephram looking down at their hands with an unreadable expression. Bright impulsively leaned over and kissed him.

Ephram jumped back and slid back across the seat like he’d been burned. “What are you doing?”

Bright stammered, his face flushed. “Nothing! Nothing!” He turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life. The rain had abated and he swung the truck around, heading back out to the main road.

“Look, it’s not like that, right? We’re just like, getting off. Right?” Ephram’s voice was strained.

Bright concentrated on the road. “Yeah, totally. I just wasn’t thinking. You’re right; this is just like…an arrangement. Right?”

“Yeah, exactly. I mean, we’re…friends. We’re just helping each other out. It’s totally normal.”

“Yeah, totally!” Bright navigated the roads back into town. “So, um…what’s new?”

Ephram was silent for a moment. “Uh…not much. Just…you know, same old, same old. It’s Everwood.”

“Yeah.” Bright didn’t know what else to say, so he flipped on the radio. “Man, all we get is country crap out here, you know?” He had no idea what he was saying or why he felt the need to talk.

“Yeah, tell me about it. In New York, they have the best stations.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?” 

Ephram launched into a description of New York’s finest radio stations and Bright sighed in relief. Everything seemed to be okay between them again. Before long, he’d pulled up at Ephram’s house.

“Well, here we are.” Bright didn’t know what else to say.

“Yeah. Thanks for the ride and everything.” Ephram got out and Bright went around to the back to help him get his bike out. 

“So, I guess your dad can take care of your hand and stuff, right?” Bright pulled the bike out and Ephram grasped the handle.

“Oh yeah, it’ll be fine.” 

They looked at each other awkwardly. 

“So, I guess I’ll see you later.” Bright closed the gate on the truck and Ephram moved back, pushing his bike towards his driveway.

“Yeah. We’ll hang out, or whatever.”

“Cool. Later.” Bright got back into his truck and gunned the engine. He pulled away, watching Ephram in his rear-view mirror. So, they’d sorted everything out.

So why did he feel more confused than ever?


	3. Chapter 3

With a groan, Ephram came. He’d already jerked Bright off and he slumped down in contentment. The front seat of Bright’s truck was surprisingly roomy and he sprawled out quite comfortably, his head lolling against the headrest.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Soon, he would tuck himself back into his pants and say something like, “so, whaddya doing tomorrow?” 

It was all part of the routine.

He and Bright had gotten it down pat the past few weeks and they never strayed from the script. They’d go for a drive in Bright’s truck, shoot the shit and sometimes grab a bite from the drive thru out on the highway. At some point in the journey, they’d find somewhere to park and they’d jerk each other off. 

It was just something guys did, Ephram reasoned. It didn’t mean anything. Besides, hanging out with Bright was better than sitting at home with Delia and his father, watching some crappy kids’ movie like _Black Beauty_ for the hundredth time. 

Ephram straightened up and zipped his pants. “So, you busy tomorrow?” 

“Nah. You?” Bright turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life.

“Nope.”

“Want to come over in the afternoon and play the new Vice City? I just got it today.” Bright pulled out of the country lane they were parked on and headed back out to the main road.

“Cool.” Ephram finished straightening up and fastened his seat belt. He flipped on the radio and tapped his fingers to the crappy country song that was playing. The summer definitely could have turned out worse.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Bright sat at the end of his bed, his attention riveted to the screen on his desk. He frantically twisted and turned the joy stick in his hand and watched the action unfold in front of him.

“Hey.” 

Bright barely looked up. “Hey. Did you knock?”

“Yeah, but after five minutes I just tried the door. Good thing no one ever locks them around here.”

Bright put the game on hold. “Sorry, dude, I was into the game. You could pretty much drop a bomb on me when I’m playing and I wouldn’t notice.” 

“Apparently.” Ephram plopped down beside Bright on the bed. “So is it everything you’d dreamed of?”

Bright smirked. “And more. It totally rocks. Let me just finish this game and then we can both play.”

“Cool. Oh, hey, you wanna go to Denver in September? Evanescence is playing, I thought it might be cool.”

“Is that the band with the ugly dude and the chick with the cool voice?”

“Yeah. That’s them.” Ephram picked at some invisible lint on his pants.

“Sure. Is it on the weekend? I don’t think our dads would let us go otherwise.”

“I don’t know, you got a calendar? It’s the 18th, I think.” Ephram got up and peered around Bright’s room. He headed towards the far wall, where a Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Calendar hung. Bright restarted his game and immediately tensed, all his nerves on edge as he stared at the TV. 

He wasn’t sure how long the game was back on for when he realized that Ephram was on the floor. He stole a glance out of the corner of his eye. “Dude, you okay?”

Ephram didn’t answer, and Bright paused the game again, turning to look at him. Ephram had his back to him and was on his knees, sitting back on his heels.

“Hey, what’s up?” Bright dropped the joy stick to the bed spread and moved to where Ephram sat, still as a statue. He came around to look at Ephram’s face and his stomach went into a free fall.

Ephram was breathing shallowly, tears in his eyes. Bright fell to his knees beside him. “What... shit, what’s wrong? Ephram?”

Ephram didn’t look at him, but continued staring off into space. He took a deep, shuddering breath. “I forgot.”

“What?” Bright looked at him anxiously. “Are you sick or something? Maybe I should call my dad.”

“How could I forget?” Tears began to escape Ephram’s eyes.

“Dude, forget what? I don’t know what you’re talking about. Are you on, like, medication or something?” Ephram had seemed fine a minute ago, what the hell had happened?

“It’s today.” Ephram’s voice broke. “It’s today, and I didn’t even think twice about it.” He tried to stifle a sob. “It’s her birthday. How could I forget?”

Oh. His mother. Bright frantically tried to think of something to say to make Ephram feel better, but his mind was blank. Ephram began to sob, tears streaming down his face.

“What kind of son am I? How could I just forget her?” His shoulders shook and he gasped for breath.

Bright reached out and pulled Ephram close, his arms going around him. Ephram cried against Bright’s chest and collapsed into his embrace. Bright held him and made shushing noises that he hoped were comforting. People always did it on TV. 

They were on the floor for what seemed like hours, until Ephram had cried himself out. Bright lightly rubbed Ephram’s back and Ephram sniffled against him. Bright’s legs had begun to fall asleep where they were folded under him, but he didn’t move. 

Finally, he did speak. “You’re not a bad son. Don’t feel bad, okay? Your mom knows you love her still. She’s like…up in heaven and she definitely knows that.” He played absently with the strands of Ephram’s hair. 

Ephram’s voice was hoarse. “I miss her so much. I don’t know how I could have forgotten.”

“Don’t beat yourself up. Stuff happens, it doesn’t mean you don’t care.”

Ephram sniffed loudly. “Thanks. For everything. I totally lost my shit, sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

They stayed there for a few more minutes, Ephram wiping his eyes and sniffing, taking long, deep breaths. Bright was just thinking about getting up when he felt Ephram’s hand on his fly. He undid the button and was unzipping Bright’s pants when Bright reached down and pulled Ephram’s hand away. 

“Don’t. You don’t have to do that.” Bright couldn’t help but feel a bit hurt that Ephram seemed to think he would want some sort of…payment for being nice. 

“But…” Ephram sat upright and looked at him, his eyes squinting in confusion. Their faces where inches apart, and Bright wanted more than anything to kiss him. They stared at each other and Ephram leaned slightly towards him. Suddenly, Bright stood up and pulled Ephram to his feet.

“Come on, let’s play.” He sank down on the end of the bed and passed a joy stick to Ephram. “Be prepared to totally have your ass kicked.” Ephram took the joy stick, but still looked slightly dazed. Bright held his breath. Things just needed to be normal again. 

They needed to be normal _right now._

Ephram laughed, shakily. “Whatever, Abbott.” He wiped his red, swollen eyes a final time.

“Ready?” Bright looked at him cautiously out of the corner of his eye. 

“Yeah, ready to hand you your ass on a platter.” 

Bright grinned and started the game. 

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Ephram kicked a rock in front of him as he drifted down the street, his hands in his pockets. The day before had been…weird. He’d totally had a nervous breakdown in front of Bright, who hadn’t made fun of him at all. In fact, he’d been really…nice. Ephram hated to even think the word, but he’d also been…sweet, actually.

It seemed completely insane that he would be attributing that word to Bright Abbott. But it was true. He’d freaked out to the point where he couldn’t even remember how he ended up on the floor. It seemed like the next thing he knew, he was in Bright’s arms. 

In. His. Arms.

It was all so confusing. 

Ephram turned a corner and headed back towards downtown. He’d been wandering aimlessly, trying to avoid spending a night with his boring family. Nina and Sam had come over for dinner and they were now playing Parcheesi with Delia and his father.

He’d thought about calling Bright, but he was afraid one of the other Abbotts would answer. He and Bright didn’t talk on the phone; they just seemed to…find each other. They’d make nebulous plans to meet somewhere and so far they’d been able to hang out without having to admit to their families that they were…friends. 

That’s what they were, friends.

So, why had he really wanted to kiss Bright yesterday? Even though they’d jerked each other off a bunch of times, they’d never been so…close, their bodies huddled together, Bright’s arms around him, holding him tight. It had felt really…good. But he’d figured everything would be more normal if he’d jerked Bright off like usual, but Bright hadn’t wanted him to. 

Ephram didn’t know what the hell to make of _that_.

He was in the side street behind the pizza place when a bunch of guys appeared about twenty feet ahead of him, the back door slamming shut behind them. It was Colin and his minions. Great, Ephram thought. Just fantastic. 

He thought about turning around so he wouldn’t have to be drawn into a loaded conversation with Colin, but he didn’t want them to think he was afraid of them.

“Hey, look who it is. What’s up, Brown?” Colin strode toward him, grinning in a way Ephram didn’t like. Colin was so arrogant now; barely a trace remained of that nice guy he’d been just after he’d returned home. Ephram figured that’s what happened when people kissed your ass twenty-four-seven.

“Not much. How’s it going?” Ephram kept his voice neutral. 

“Good. You know, hanging with the guys, staying out of trouble.” Colin smirked and his friends all laughed on cue, like the soundtrack to a sitcom. 

“Cool. Well, see ya.” Ephram started walking past them. 

“What’s your hurry, Brown? Gee, guys, I guess he doesn’t want to hang with us.” There was a hardness to Colin’s tone that made Ephram’s stomach knot up. He turned.

“I’ve just got to go, my dad’s expecting me.” 

Colin and the other boys began circling around him. “Come on, don’t you want to play?” Colin asked with a grin.

“No, I really just have to go. I’ll see you later, okay, Colin?” Ephram concentrated on keeping his voice even.

“We used to be friends, Ephram. Then you totally ditched me. _You_ ditched _me_. I mean, who the hell do you think you are? I tried to be nice to you and make you cool, and this is the thanks I get?”

Ephram couldn’t control his temper. “I didn’t know acting like a complete dickhead was considered cool these days. Wow, I really am out of the loop here in Everwood. I guess it’s the new black.”

Colin came flying at him and before he knew it, Ephram was on his back, Colin’s fist coming towards his face. He managed to block the punch and he and Colin scrabbled together on the rough asphalt. The other guys all cheered Colin on.

“Hey!” 

Colin looked up at the sound of Bright’s booming voice and Ephram took the opportunity to hit him under the chin and scramble out from underneath him. A couple of guys reached for Ephram.

“What the fuck do you want, Bright?” Colin’s voice was cold and he leapt to his feet, rubbing his jaw.

“Leave Ephram alone.” Bright pushed his way into the circle, all his former friends apparently too stunned that he was standing up to Colin to stop him. Although Bright had been made an outcast, he and Colin had never publicly argued. “I said, let him go.” The two boys holding Ephram’s arms looked at each other in confusion and then did as they were told. 

Ephram stood back from the group and rubbed his knuckles as Bright and Colin faced off.

Colin sneered, “What’s it to you, Abbott?”

“Just leave him the fuck alone.” Bright’s hands were fists at his sides and his body was tensed. 

“I can take care of myself!” Ephram said. He was furious, at Colin, at Bright, at everyone. “Fuck this.” He marched off down the alley, praying no one would follow. He dared a glance over his shoulder as he turned the corner and saw Bright striding off in the other direction, Colin and his friends still where they’d left them. 

Ephram quickly headed towards home. He was a few blocks away when he heard someone approaching rapidly behind him. He turned and was relieved to see it was Bright. Relief soon turned to anger.

“What do you want?”

Bright stopped in front of him. “Huh?”

Ephram enunciated his words carefully. “I said, what do you want?” 

“Are you okay?” Bright peered at him carefully, his forehead creased.

“Yes, I’m fucking fine! What the hell were you doing back there?”

“Uh, I was stopping them from pounding your ass into the ground?” 

“I didn’t fucking need your help!” Ephram was shouting now.

“Yeah, I could tell,” Bright said, his voice dripping in sarcasm. “Dude, relax.”

“Relax?” Ephram’s voice grew even louder. “Look, I don’t need you coming along and acting like you’re my fucking _boyfriend_!”

The word hung in the air between them and Bright’s eyes widened. After a few moments, he quietly said, “Fuck you, Ephram.” Bright turned on his heel and walked away.

Ephram stood stock still and watched Bright retreat down the road. Part of him wanted to run after him, tell him he was sorry. The other part wanted to run the other way and never speak to Bright Abbott again.

After a few minutes, Ephram turned around and headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

Ephram cursed and slammed the lid down over the keys. He’d been trying to conquer a passage in one of Beethoven’s pieces and it was seemingly impossible. His fingers just couldn’t move fast enough.

“Having some trouble?” 

Ephram sighed internally at the sound of his father’s voice. “Yes, your keen sense of perception is still intact,” he said.

“Maybe we should start looking for another teacher.” Andy walked over and stood beside the piano, his hands in his pockets.

“No. I don’t need another teacher, I just need to practice more.” Ephram lifted the lid and turned back the pages of the music.

“More practice? Ephram, you’ve been sitting at this piano for days. For a while there, you were going out. What happened? I even agreed to let you go out to parties this summer, and instead you’re just sitting home alone.”

“It’s reverse psychology in action. You should be patting yourself on the back, Dad.” Ephram’s fingers began moving over the keys once more.

“But the summer will be over before you know it, you should go out and have some fun, kiddo. It’s a beautiful day.”

Ephram stopped abruptly. “Do you mind? I’m trying to practice. You bugged me about it for months when we moved here, you should be happy.”

“Well, that was when you weren’t playing at all. Now—”

“Now I’m playing too much? You’re never satisfied.” Ephram turned his attention back to the music and began playing again.

“Ephram, I just want you to be happy and you don’t seem like you are. I…” He trailed off as Ephram continued playing, his focus solely on the music. Finally, Andy walked away, Ephram watching from the corner of his eye. He felt a stab of guilt at the defeated droop of his father’s shoulders.

He continued playing. Once again, he was unable to manage the troublesome passage and he tore his fingers from the keys with a shout of frustration. He’d been trying for days to just concentrate, and he couldn’t do it. He knew what the problem was, but he didn’t want to admit it.

He missed Bright.

How was it possible? How did they go from hating each other to…not hating each other? The guilt he felt over sniping at his father was nothing compared to what he felt towards Bright. Bright _had_ totally stopped Colin and his flying monkeys from making Ephram’s body one with the pavement. And instead of thanking him, he’d totally freaked out.

Ephram’s face flushed when he thought of the other freak-out that had happened. How nice Bright’s arms had felt around him, how he’d felt solid and strong and…safe. How close his lips had been, and how much he’d wanted to kiss them….

“Jesus!” Ephram shoved the bench back with his legs and stood. He stalked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. None of its contents seemed appealing. He slammed the door shut and started opening the cupboards.

It was ridiculous, wanting to kiss Bright. 

Completely ridiculous.

He gave up on the kitchen and headed up his room. He flopped down on his bed and contemplated the ceiling. Through the open window, birds chirped. 

“Shut up,” he said. Ephram closed his eyes, but the only thing he could think of was Bright.

Not just about kissing him, thankfully. Ephram knew that whatever the hell other weird thing was going on, he missed Bright as a friend. He missed having someone to hang out with. Bright wasn’t a bad listener, and it had been nice having him around.

He got up and went back downstairs. After pacing around the kitchen again, he wandered onto the porch. His father and Delia were with Nina and Sam in the next yard and Ephram shrank back, out of sight. The last thing he needed was everyone pressuring him into doing whatever stupid activity they had lined up. 

The lid of the mailbox creaked as he lifted it open. The mail had been delivered, which at least meant it was lunchtime. Too bad A&E didn’t have those afternoon reruns of _Law and Order_ anymore. Of course, all they did was make him miss New York, even with all its crime.

Ephram went back into the house, glad his appearance had gone unnoticed. He leafed through the mail and was surprised to see an envelope addressed to him, from Ticketmaster. His stomach clenched as he realized it was the Evanescence tickets. He’d ordered them and had been planning on treating Bright to the concert (which was on a Saturday after all). As a…thank you. Or something.

He returned to his room and tossed the envelope on his desk, unopened, then pulled out his chair and sat down. The sounds of Delia’s laughter wafted in through the window and finally he got up and slammed it shut.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

“So, big plans tonight, son?” 

Bright looked up from the fort he was building with his mashed potatoes. “Uh, not really.”

“Well why not? Amy’s going to that summer festival over in Walkerton. Aren’t you going?” Harold cut his roast beef precisely as he spoke.

“Nah.” Bright went back to building his fort. He glanced at Amy, who was looking very interested in her green beans.

“‘Nah’? Tell me, Bright, does massacring the English language really have to be part of the summer of your discontent? And stop playing with your food.”

Bright took his fork and squashed his potatoes down into his plate. “Sorry.” He ate a few bites.

“Honey, you and Amy and Colin always used to do things together, but you never seem to anymore.” Rose looked from Amy to Bright and back again.

Bright shrugged. “It’s no big deal, I still hang with Colin.” It was a total lie, but he figured his parents didn’t need to know that. 

“Mom, Colin and I want to do…couple-y things, you know?” Amy didn’t look at Bright.

“What do you mean, ‘couple-y things’?” Harold put his knife down with a clatter. “Young lady—”

“Dad, it’s cool. Amy and Colin can hang out by themselves, I don’t want to be a third wheel.” Bright stabbed at his beans with his fork.

“Well, why don’t you have a girlfriend? That way there could be four wheels and everyone would be happy.” 

“Harold! Sweetheart, it’s fine that you don’t have a girlfriend. Don’t listen to your father.” Rose glared at her husband.

Bright felt nauseous. Why didn’t he have a girlfriend? It was a pretty important question, actually. Was it because he just couldn’t find the right girl? Or was it because he _did_ want Ephram to be his boyfriend? Bright threw his fork down with a sound of disgust.

“What’s wrong?” His mother’s voice was concerned. 

“Nothing. I’m just…sick of mashed potatoes. Can’t you make something different for a change?” Bright took a gulp of milk.

“Bright! You apologize to your mother, right this instant.” His father glowered at him across the table.

“I thought they were your favourite.” There was a tiny waver in his mother’s voice.

Great, now he’d hurt his mom’s feelings. “No, they are, Mom. And yours are the best, I love them. I’m just full, is all. I’m really sorry.”

His mother smiled at him. “It’s alright. Are you sure you’re feeling okay these days?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Bright smiled at her in what he hoped was a reassuring way. He looked warily at his father, who looked ready to launch into some kind of diatribe. 

“Hey, Dad, guess what?” Harold’s attention swung over to Amy. “I heard the Pinecone is going to be having a contest for Citizen of the Year. I’m going to nominate you.” 

“Well, well! Sweetheart, I think that’s a fine idea! I could definitely teach the unwashed masses of this town a few things about being civic minded.” Harold began rambling on, all thoughts of Bright’s behaviour forgotten. Bright threw Amy a grateful look and she smiled slightly in acknowledgment.

Bright felt a twinge of regret. Not only had he lost his best friend, but he recognized that Amy had been a good friend, too. But she was so wrapped up in Colin that these moments of unity were few and far between. He felt like he didn’t even know her anymore.

Bright concentrated on finishing his dinner while his father mapped out his campaign plans. Harold obsessed over whether Dr. Brown would be a candidate, while Bright just tried not to obsess over Dr. Brown’s son. 

It was a losing battle.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

“Ephram, are you coming to Walkerton?” Delia peered at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

Ephram looked back down at his spaghetti. “No. But I’m sure you guys are going to have an awesome time.”

“But why aren’t you coming? You haven’t done anything this week.”

“I have, too. I’ve played the piano. And lots of other things.” Ephram could sense his father’s raised eyebrow, and didn’t bother looking up from his plate to visually confirm it.

“But you don’t play it right anymore, you’re always swearing at it. You used to play better before.”

“Why don’t you just shut up, Delia? What the hell do you know?” Ephram felt a surge of anger and he twirled the pasta around his fork forcefully.

“Hey, don’t talk to your sister like that!” His father’s voice was sharp and Ephram looked up at him. Then his eyes met Delia’s, which were now shimmering with tears. His heart flip-flopped and shame coursed through him. He’d yelled at Delia plenty of times, but his tone had rarely been quite so nasty.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it.” Ephram reached across the table and put his hand over Delia’s. “You’re right, I’m not playing very well. Seriously, I’m sorry, okay?”

Delia smiled tremulously. “Okay.”

“Ephram, what’s going on with you?” 

Ephram rubbed his eyes tiredly. “Dad, can we just not do this right now? Please?”

Andy relented. “Okay. But we are going to do this. Soon.” 

Ephram nodded and they finished dinner in silence. He volunteered to clean up, figuring it would get his father and Delia out of his hair faster. They headed out with Nina and Sam, and Ephram washed the pots and loaded the dishwasher. 

Afterwards he surfed through all one hundred channels they had, but couldn’t find anything that held his interest for longer than five seconds. He drifted up to his room and flipped through his manga but his eyes kept drifting over to his desk, where the unopened Ticketmaster envelope lay. 

Finally he tossed the comics aside and reached beneath his mattress, pulling out a well-worn _Playboy_ magazine that Dan McDougall had dared him to steal in eighth grade. He undid his jeans and pulled his cock out, stroking it impatiently.

He flipped through the familiar pictures and then closed his eyes, trying to conjure up the perfect fantasy. The big problem being that the only person he could imagine was Bright. 

“Fuck, what the fuck is wrong with me?” Ephram picked up the magazine again and forced himself to focus on the models. His hand pumped his cock, but since he and Bright had started…helping each other out, jacking himself off wasn’t nearly as rewarding as it had once been. He squeezed harder, but it was no use. He screamed in frustration.

“Great, now I can’t even fucking jerk off!” Tension had crept into every muscle and Ephram considered going downstairs to the kitchen and breaking every dish and glass he could find. Instead he hurled the magazine against the wall, where it tore and then landed on his floor with a soft splat. He sighed and did his jeans up. Finally he snatched up the envelope off his desk and grabbed his jacket as he strode out the door.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Bright shot the basketball from just in front of the garage, and it glanced off the rim with a clang.

“Fuck!” He marched over to where the ball had stopped rolling and bounced it a few times. His game had been off during the year when Colin hadn’t been on the team, but now it was just pathetic. 

He shot again, and missed once more. “He shoots, he misses by a mile!” Bright sneered at himself then grabbed the ball again. As he dribbled up and down the driveway, he tried to focus on his form. It was almost dark out, but he was determined to keep practicing.

His parents had gone out to a movie, and Amy was long gone with Colin, probably making out on some back road and nowhere near the summer festival. He shuddered at the thought of his sister making out and then his thoughts immediately turned to Ephram. 

As they always seemed to.

Bright shot the ball again. This time, it didn’t even hit the rim, and he sighed and went to retrieve it. He had tried everything he could think of to erase Ephram from his brain, but it was no use. It had been almost a week since he’d stopped Colin and the guys from beating him up, and he couldn’t help but remember the current of fear he’d felt when he saw Ephram down on the ground.

He’d wanted to beat the shit out of Colin, pound his face into oblivion. Sometimes he fantasized about it, his fist hammering Colin’s face over and over, until there was nothing left. There was nothing left inside, anyway.

Then he’d pull Ephram close and keep him safe. He wouldn’t let him get hurt like Colin had. He’d never let that happen to someone again. 

Bright dribbled the ball absently. He missed Ephram. He could never tell his parents, but he was…lonely. He turned to the net and shot again, yelling in frustration. It was so fucking sad; he was acting like such a loser. 

He bounced the ball angrily. He just needed to focus, and then he could be like he was before. The ball arced through the air and rebounded off the rim of the basket. Bright resolutely picked the ball up and tried again.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Ephram stood in the shadows of the house next door to the Abbotts, watching Bright struggle with the basketball. He had none of the grace that Ephram remembered from the few games he’d actually seen him play in during the school year.

As he watched, the tension he felt only increased and he debated a million times whether to just go home, or whether he should extend his olive branch. Finally, he walked up the driveway to where Bright paced back and forth with the ball.

Bright paused when he saw him, frozen for a moment. Then he continued dribbling.

“Um, hey.” Ephram’s voice sounded like little more than a squeak. The noise of the ball hitting the pavement was his only reply. “Look, Bright, about what happened…” Ephram trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Bright shot the ball and missed. “What? What about what happened?” His voice was loud in the quiet calm of the summer night, which was punctured only by the rubbery smacking of the basketball. “If you expect me to apologize for helping you out, you can just fucking go home.”

“No, I’m the one who’s apologizing. Look, I’m an asshole. I don’t know why I…was so ungrateful. They totally would have pounded me, and you stopped them. Thanks, and I’m sorry.” Ephram crossed his arms nervously.

Bright continued dribbling and shooting the ball, not looking at Ephram. “Fine, you’re welcome. You can go now.”

Ephram shuffled his feet. “I don’t want to go.”

“Why the hell not? Apology accepted, or whatever.”

“I know, but I don’t want to go.” Ephram had no idea what else to say. Or why he wasn’t just going. Then he remembered the envelope in his pocket, and pulled it out. “Remember I mentioned that concert? You know, Evanescence?”

Bright paused his activity. “Yeah.” He bounced the ball more slowly. 

“Well, I got tickets. So, if you still want to go, or whatever….” 

“I never said I wanted to go in the first place.” 

Ephram cleared his throat. “Yeah, but if you wanted to, I bought you a ticket.”

Bright turned to him and flipped the ball back and forth between his hands. “Why would you do that?”

“What do you mean? Because…I thought you might want to go. Look, it’s no big deal, forget it.”

“But why would you want to go with me, anyway?”

“Because I like you.” 

Ephram had no idea why he’d said it. Bright stopped fidgeting with the ball, and it bounced onto the ground, rolling to a stop a few feet away. The words had just flowed out, and Ephram’s heart pounded. 

“What? What…do you mean?” Bright swallowed and his voice was strained. Ephram walked towards him, his feet seeming to move of their own accord. Bright backed up a few steps, until he was standing against the garage door and could go no further. 

Ephram stopped in front of Bright and his voice was little more than a whisper. “I mean…I like you. Okay? I don’t know why, but I do.”

Bright blinked and looked down. After a few seconds, he whispered back. “I like you, too.” His eyes flickered upward and he licked his lips nervously.

Ephram took a deep breath and leaned into Bright, before he could lose his nerve. He kissed him tentatively, his hands lightly holding Bright’s upper arms. He pulled back and they looked at each other.

Ephram’s body thrummed and he shivered when Bright ran his hand up his back, his fingers coming to rest on the back of Ephram’s neck. Their eyes were still locked as Ephram moved closer. Suddenly Bright’s mouth was on his, and Ephram kissed him with a passion he’d never felt before.

Bright slid his tongue into Ephram’s mouth and Ephram thought his heart might explode in his chest. Bright’s lips were surprisingly soft and his mouth tasted like Vanilla Coke and his tongue was strong and it felt good and what the hell where they doing? 

They clutched each other and pressed against the garage door. Bright’s hands had moved down to Ephram’s ass and they ground their hips together. A car approached in the distance and Bright pushed Ephram away, breaking the kiss. “Someone could see, come on.” He yanked Ephram up the walkway and toward the front door. As it closed behind them, Bright shoved him against it, his mouth on Ephram’s in an instant. 

Their tongues dueled and Ephram could feel Bright’s erection pressing against his own. Bright tore his mouth away and they both gasped for air. Ephram pulled the hem of Bright’s t-shirt up and over his head, tossing it on the floor. He ran his hands all over Bright’s chest and back, his lips sucking and kissing Bright’s neck.

Bright moaned and pulled Ephram’s jacket down his arms, struggling to discard it while Ephram’s hands roamed over him. Finally, he stepped back a few inches and yanked Ephram’s coat off. He then followed suit with the long-sleeve t-shirt Ephram was wearing underneath and crushed him back against the door, their chests pressed together.

They kissed again and Ephram gasped in pleasure at the feeling of Bright’s skin rubbing against his. He hadn’t allowed himself to think too much about what it would be like if he and Bright ever moved beyond jerking each other off, but he never thought it would be so good. He was painfully hard in his jeans and he frantically tried to undo his fly. Bright did the same, and they gasped and moaned and licked and sucked each other’s mouths as their cocks sprung free.

Bright grabbed both their cocks in his hand and rubbed them together while his hips pistoned forward. Ephram panted, “Oh god, oh god…” and Bright’s hand pumped their cocks hard between their bodies. They both moaned and Ephram had never felt so alive, the sweat of their bodies and their grunts and gasps melding together.

Then he was coming and his body shuddered, his mouth slack. Bright still panted with exertion and after a few moments, Ephram reached down and grabbed Bright’s cock. He stroked it hard, his thumb flicking over the head, the way he knew would make Bright quiver. Bright tensed and then he was coming, spurting long strands over Ephram’s hand and onto their stomachs. 

They stood for a minute against the door, catching their breath, Bright’s face buried in Ephram’s neck. Then he stood up straight and stepped back. Their eyes met. Ephram had no idea what to say. But Bright seemed to be waiting for him to go first.

Ephram looked around and a small smile turned up his mouth. “So, we just did it in your parents’ foyer.”

Bright blinked and then glanced around at their surroundings, as if noticing where they were for the first time. After a few moments, he said, “Well, I guess it’s better than doing it outside on their driveway.” He smiled uncertainly.

Ephram laughed. “Yeah, I guess so.” Bright’s smile grew and they grinned at each other, but then the moment passed, and Ephram was at a loss for words once more. He stood up off the door and tucked himself back into his pants. Bright did the same and they picked their discarded clothes up off the floor. They regarded each other awkwardly.

“Um, you want to wash your hands and…stuff?” Bright shifted his weight from leg to leg.

“Yeah, good idea.” Ephram squeezed his jacket and shirt into a ball as Bright led the way to the bathroom, just down the hall. They stood shoulder to shoulder at the sink and rinsed their hands and chests off. Bright passed Ephram a towel and they looked everywhere but at each other.

When they both had their shirts back on, Ephram rolled and unrolled his jacket in his hands. “So, I guess I should get going,” he said.

“Uh, yeah, I guess so.” 

They went back out into the hall and Ephram put his jacket back on. He was at the door when Bright lightly grasped his arm. Ephram stopped, his heart pounding. “Yeah?”

“You still like me?” Bright’s voice was soft.

Ephram smiled and drew Bright close. He kissed him gently. “Yeah, I still like you. You still like me, right?” 

Bright ran his hand through Ephram’s hair. “Yeah.” He kissed Ephram back.

“So, what are you doing tomorrow?” 

Bright kissed him again. “Nothing.”

“Wanna hang out?” Ephram ran his fingers up Bright’s spine, below his t-shirt.

“How about we go for a drive?”

“Yeah, sounds like a plan.” Ephram kissed Bright once more and then headed out into the night, the door shutting quietly behind him. It looked like they were heading back into their routine. 

With a few minor adjustments, of course. 

Ephram’s happiness faltered when he thought about what it meant, the fact that what had happened between them could no longer be passed off as boys being boys. He touched his tender lips with his fingers and smiled faintly.

His foot crunched on something and he looked down. The Ticketmaster envelope lay on the driveway and Ephram bent to retrieve it. He smoothed the crumpled paper with his hand and put it back in his pocket, grinning stupidly to himself. He strolled down the driveway, a bounce in his step that he hadn’t felt in a long, long time. 

He’d worry about what it all meant tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Ephram shuffled into the kitchen, yawning widely. His father sat at the table, reading _The Pinecone_. 

“Morning, Ephram.” 

Ephram grunted in response, grabbing some orange juice out of the fridge.

“You were out late last night, did you go to a party?”

“Um, yeah. It was fun.” Ephram gulped down some juice and pulled out the milk, putting it on the table. He’d really just walked around for a while after leaving Bright’s. It was a nice night, and he’d been reluctant to go back to his empty house. Back to reality. By the time he got home, his father and Delia were home and asleep.

“Good, I’m glad to hear it.” 

“Uh huh.” Ephram pulled a box of Lucky Charms down off the shelf and grabbed a bowl and spoon. He sat at the table and poured the cereal into his bowl. He’d just finished pouring the milk when his father spoke again.

“Ephram, I think we should talk. I’m pretty sure I know what’s been bothering you.” 

Ephram sloshed milk all over the table. His heart pounded rapidly. Did his father know? How did he know?

“You…you do?” Ephram held his breath.

“Now, I wasn’t snooping, but I went in your room last night to talk to you when I got home, and…I found this.” Andy reached under a pile of papers he had on the table and pulled out the _Playboy_.

Ephram stared at it, frozen in horror. He’d thrown it against the wall and…left it on the floor. He’d forgotten all about it. He swallowed and tried to think of something to say. 

Nothing was forthcoming.

“Ephram, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about, it’s completely natural to feel curious and maybe a bit…frustrated. It’s all part of being a teenager.” His father looked at him with an earnest expression that made Ephram groan.

“Dad, really, I don’t need The Talk, okay? You tried once before, remember? I think you already covered everything. Really, I’m fine.” Ephram tried to soak up the spilt milk with a napkin.

“Ephram, I think it’s good to talk about these things. You’ve been so moody, and like I said, it’s natural—”

“Dad! Please, stop. I’m fine. I don’t need to talk about anything, okay? I was looking at a _Playboy_ , there’s really not much to say about that.” He pushed his chair back and went to dump his uneaten cereal in the garbage, his appetite suddenly gone. His father kept saying how “natural” it all was. What would he say if he knew the truth?

“Ephram, I’m just trying to communicate with you—”

Ephram dropped his bowl in the sink. “Dad, everything’s fine. I know you just want to help, but this? Isn’t helping, okay? I’m good. I know I’ve been a pain lately, but I went out last night, and I had a great time. Everything’s cool, okay?” 

Andy sighed. “Okay, Ephram. But you know you can talk to me if you want to, right?”

“Yeah, Dad. I know. Thanks.” Ephram wanted to run from the kitchen, but he made sure to walk calmly. He certainly didn’t need his father chasing after him.

 

\--------------------------------

 

Bright stretched out on the rock, his eyes closed. He dozed lightly and basked in the warmth of the sun, high in the sky. Summer would be ending soon, and he wanted to get as much of a tan as he could. Then he was going to go see if Ephram wanted to go for a drive. Or something.

He’d been there for about an hour when he heard the faint tinkle of bells in the distance. They steadily became louder and louder, accompanied by the crunching noise of someone moving through the woods towards him. The person stopped at the base of the rock.

“Bright?”

Bright chuckled at the sound of Ephram’s voice. He’d known that only Ephram could possibly have made that much noise going through the woods.

“Yeah. I’m here.” Bright sat up and waited for Ephram to clamber up the back of the boulder, bells jangling. Ephram appeared and sat down next to him. 

“I thought you might be here. Hey.” 

“Hey,” Bright replied. 

They looked at each other and an awkward silence settled in. Finally Bright cleared his throat.

“So, that’s a nice bear bell you got there.”

“Yeah, my dad says it’s a good idea to have one up in the woods, it scares them away. Personally, I’m not convinced this thing isn’t just acting like a dinner bell,” Ephram said, looking accusingly at the jangling contraption attached to his backpack. 

Bright laughed, “Come and get it, come and get it! Fresh city slicker!” 

“Exactly.” Ephram said emphatically, smiling crookedly at him. He looked at Bright for a few seconds and then he was leaning towards him. Their lips met softly. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Bright said. He raised his hand to the back of Ephram’s head and brought him closer for another kiss. Ephram sucked Bright’s lower lip into his mouth and Bright felt a shiver run up his spine. They kissed languidly, their tongues slowly twisting around each other, tasting and stroking. 

The night before, their kisses had been hard and hurried and desperate, but now they were in no rush. Ephram’s hand moved to Bright’s bare chest, where he lightly moved his fingers over Bright’s skin. Finally, Ephram broke away and lightly pushed Bright onto his back.

His hand trailed over Bright’s stomach and he licked and kissed his neck. Bright sighed contentedly, his fingers moving through Ephram’s hair. Ephram sucked on Bright’s nipple and Bright felt his dick get hard in his jeans. Ephram slowly swirled his tongue and Bright decided that as great as jerking each other off had been, it was all _so_ much better with kissing and tongues. 

Bright pulled Ephram’s head up and kissed him again, and also tried to pull Ephram’s shirt over his head. They got hopelessly tangled, and dissolved into giggles as Ephram extricated himself from his t-shirt. Then he moved on top of Bright, pumping his hips slowly into Bright’s, both of their cocks straining against the fabric of their jeans. 

Bright quickly reached down and undid his pants, then pulled his cock out of his boxers. Ephram was also shifting his now-open jeans down onto his hips and he leaned back into Bright, his knee between Bright’s leg and their cocks slippery together.

Bright ran his hands down Ephram’s back and squeezed his ass, pulling him closer. They kissed again as their hips rocked back and forth, their cocks rubbing together between their bodies. Bright loved the feel of Ephram’s ass and his fingers tightened as he pulled him even closer. They began moving faster, their kisses becoming more frenzied. 

Then Ephram was coming with a loud groan. He shuddered and Bright felt wetness on his stomach. Ephram rolled off him a bit, onto his hip, his leg still entangled with Bright’s. He grasped Bright’s cock, pumping it steadily. Bright panted and moaned, his eyes falling shut. 

Then he felt the most incredible sensation he ever had in his entire life. 

His eyes popped open and he saw that Ephram had taken the head of his cock in his mouth and he was sucking and licking it like a popsicle. 

“Oh, god!” Bright bucked his hips up into Ephram’s hot mouth. After a few more seconds he came hard, his cum shooting into Ephram’s mouth and onto his face as he tried to move away. Bright closed his eyes as the pleasure washed over his body. He tried to catch his breath, his chest rising and falling rapidly. 

When he opened his eyes again, Ephram was digging into his backpack. He pulled out a small towel and wiped his face with it. He moved it over his chest and then offered it to Bright, who did the same. 

“Jesus, Ephram, that was….” Even though he’d fooled around a lot with Gemma, she’d never been willing to do anything more than touch him with her hand. 

“I…I don’t know why I did that.” Ephram finished doing up his pants and then fiddled with the bear bell on his pack. He didn’t look at Bright.

“That was like….” Bright trailed off.

“I know, it was weird.” Ephram still wouldn’t look at him.

“Dude, that was the most amazing thing I’ve ever felt.” Bright sat up and put his hand on Ephram’s shoulder. “It wasn’t weird.”

Ephram looked at him shyly. “Really?”

“Really,” Bright said with a grin. He finished cleaning himself off and did up his jeans. 

“But…don’t you think it’s kinda…I mean, I never thought I’d want to do that. But all of a sudden I did. That’s something…I mean, what are we doing?”

Bright was silent for a moment before answering. “I don’t know. All I know is that…I like it.”

“Yeah, me too.” Ephram chewed his lip. “But does it mean…you know.” Ephram waved his hands around, trying to summon the right word.

Bright took a deep breath. “Does it mean we’re…like that?” 

“Yeah. I don’t know what to think. I don’t know how this happened.” Ephram shook his head in bewilderment.

“Me neither.” It was true; Bright had no idea how it had all happened. Or what it meant. All he knew was that things had always been awkward with Gemma and other girls, and that things with Ephram felt right.

“But can you imagine if people found out? Jesus.” 

“Shit, that would be…bad.” Bright’s gut twisted at the thought of anyone knowing. They would never understand. “But we can keep a secret, right?”

“Totally. We can tell everyone we’re friends. It’ll make it easier to see each other. We are, like, friends, right? Unless you’re going to hang out with all the loser jocks again when school starts.” Ephram looked down and fiddled with the bell again.

“Fuck those guys, they’re not my friends any more.”

“Really?” Ephram looked uncertain.

“Really. We’re friends, and I don’t care what those idiots at school think. They’ll be the leopards.” Bright leaned in and kissed Ephram soundly. 

“Okay, just don’t do that at school, or I think the jig will be up pretty fast,” Ephram said with a grin.

They laughed and the tension dissipated. Bright didn't want to think about all that stuff. What did it matter, as long as they were happy? He was about to settle back down and tan some more when his stomach rumbled.

“Hey, you got any food in that bag?” 

“Yeah, I figured I could give it to the bears as a peace offering.” Ephram pulled out a couple of Saran-wrapped sandwiches and a can of Pringles, along with a couple of cans of Coke that he’d wrapped in ice packs.

“You’re quite the prepared Boy Scout, aren’t you?” Bright looked at the ice packs with a raised eyebrow and then took a sandwich.

“I like it cold, okay? Shut up.” Ephram took a bite of his own sandwich and punched Bright lightly on the arm.

“Hey, it works for me. But bears really love the scent of cold soda. We could have an interesting afternoon.” Bright chewed his sandwich thoughtfully and glanced at Ephram, who was frozen, after having just popped open one of the cans. 

“Are you serious?” He looked over both shoulders at the forest stretching out behind them. Bright tried to stifle a giggle, and Ephram clenched his jaw and smacked him. “You are such a jerk, you know that?”

“Yeah, I know,” Bright said with a grin. 

Ephram shook his head, trying to hide his smile. He took a long gulp of Coke and said, “Ahhhhh.”

They smiled at each other and ate their lunch, their laughter echoing in the valley below.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

The next day, Bright walked through the park after dropping off his truck at the garage for service. He had at least an hour to kill, so he wandered around town, enjoying the warm weather. He neared the playground near Ephram’s house and the shrieks and yells of playing children filled his ears. He had thought about knocking on Ephram’s door, but he wasn’t sure if he’d be there, and he didn’t want to meet up with Ephram’s dad. He wasn’t sure if Doctor Brown knew that he and Ephram were friends yet.

On the jungle gym, there appeared to be some kind of cutthroat game in progress. One group of kids tried to climb onto the jungle gym, while the others tried to push them off. Bright noticed Delia scampering up the side of the apparatus. Her invasion attempt was thwarted quickly and she landed in the sand with a soft thud. 

Bright sat down on a bench and continued watching. Delia was persistent and after a few more tries, managed to get to the very top of the jungle gym, which Bright assumed was the goal. As she shouted in triumph, a tough-looking little boy shoved her hard. Bright leapt up and ran towards her as she fell.

“Delia!” Bright crouched beside her where she’d landed. He noticed that her left arm seemed to be jutting out at an alarming angle from her body. She’d had the wind knocked out of her and only made wheezing noises. But when Bright tried to move her arm, suddenly she screamed in agony and tears began streaming down her face. 

“Dad! Daddy!” Delia screeched loudly.

“It’s okay, I’ll take you to him. He’s home, right? It’s Saturday.” 

Delia nodded feebly and Bright gathered her up in his arms. She sobbed loudly and Bright tried to reassure her as he sped out of the park and towards Ephram’s house.

“Don’t worry, everything’s going to be okay, Delia.” Bright tried to keep his voice calm. Delia only whimpered in response. 

Bright ran up the front steps and maneuvered himself and Delia through the screen door, which wasn’t an easy feat.

“Dr. Brown?” Bright’s voice was loud in the stillness of the house.

“Daaaaaaddy!” Delia screamed, her voice fraught with fear. Bright walked into the kitchen, Delia beginning to grow very heavy in his arms. There was no sign of anyone. 

Then he heard footsteps pounding down the stairs and Ephram skidded around the corner.

“Delia! What happened?” When he saw Bright, Ephram blinked in confusion, but his attention went immediately back to his sister. “What happened? Are you hurt?”

“I think she broke her arm, she got pushed off the jungle gym. Where’s your dad?”

“He’s helping Nina with some plumbing thing in her basement. Here, let’s put her on the couch.” Ephram led the way into the living room and Bright tried to put Delia down as gently as he could.

She whimpered pitifully, “Ephram, it hurts, it hurts!”

Ephram smoothed her hair back from her forehead. “I know, I’m going to get Dad. I’ll be right back, okay?” 

“No, don’t leave me!” Delia clung to Ephram with her right hand. 

“It’s okay, I’ll go,” Bright said, and he ran outside and over to Nina’s. He opened the screen door and ran inside, calling out for Andy, who rushed upstairs with Nina and Sam trailing behind him.

“Dr. Brown, Delia broke her arm, you’ve gotta come quick.”

“What? Where is she?” 

“At your place, come on.” Bright lead the way and they all ran back next door. 

“Daddy!” Delia sobbed in relief.

“Sweetheart, what happened?” Ephram moved out of the way and Andy kneeled beside Delia. He gently looked at her arm and she cried out. “Sorry, honey. We’re going to get to the hospital, don’t worry, you’re going to be fine.”

“I’ll drive, I’ll go grab my keys. Sam, come on, you ride up front with me.” Nina ran back outside, followed quickly by Andy, who had scooped Delia up in his arms.

“Ephram, don’t worry, she’ll be fine. I’ll call you from the hospital.” With that, they were gone. 

Bright felt as if a hurricane had just passed through. After all of Delia’s screaming, the silence was deafening. He looked at Ephram, who was ashen. 

“Don’t worry, she’ll be okay. Stuff like this happens all the time to kids.”

“I just…” Ephram shook his head, as if he was trying to shake off bad thoughts. “I just hate seeing her in pain. She’s my baby sister, I’m supposed to be there so she doesn’t get hurt.” 

“Dude, you can’t be with her twenty-four-seven. It’s not your fault.” Bright put his hand on Ephram’s shoulder and squeezed. 

“I just don’t know what I’d do if anything ever happened to her.” 

Ephram had a haunted look in his eyes and Bright knew he was thinking of his mother. After a few seconds of debate, Bright pulled Ephram into his arms and hugged him tightly. Ephram wrapped his arms around him, and took deep, shuddering breaths. After a few moments, Ephram pulled away and smiled tremulously. 

“Thanks. Don’t worry, I’m not going to have another nervous breakdown.” 

“I wasn’t worried.” Bright smiled in a way he hoped was reassuring. 

“So, you wanna hang out while I wait for them to get back? It could be hours, though, so if you have somewhere else to be…” 

“I don’t. Come on, let’s see what’s on TV.”

They sat on the couch and Ephram clicked the remote. He surfed around for a while until they found a stupid old movie about two geeks trying to create a perfect woman. After a minute, Bright felt Ephram’s fingers intertwining with his own. Not taking his eyes from the screen, Bright squeezed gently and Ephram squeezed back. 

After a bit, Ephram fell asleep, his head falling onto Bright’s shoulder. Bright settled a little deeper into the couch and couldn’t help but hope that they’d take their time at the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

Ephram flipped through one of Dr. Abbott’s _Time_ magazines while Bright channel surfed aimlessly.

“Dude, there is like, nothing on,” Bright said, with a sigh.

Ephram looked up at the TV as snippets of different programming went speeding by. He tossed the magazine down in defeat.

“I know. I am so bored. But I had to get out of my house. Delia’s driving me insane.” 

Bright grinned. “She’s milking her broken arm for all its worth, huh?” He kept on flicking channels as he spoke. 

“You have no idea. It’s been a week, and if she keeps this up until the cast comes off, I might have to kill her.” 

“Well, that’s what little sisters do, drive you crazy.” 

“Yep,” Ephram said. They watched the channels go by for a few more minutes. 

“I can’t believe school starts on Monday.” There was a slight whine to Bright's voice.

“I know. This blows, summer’s over,” Ephram said as he pulled at a loose thread on the hem of his t-shirt.

“Yeah, now it’s back to the same old boring…” Bright trailed off and his eyes widened.

Ephram glanced at the TV to see what had captured Bright’s attention and his throat went dry. It was two men.

It was two men _kissing_.

They both stared at the image on the screen with wide eyes and mouths agape. The two men were now getting naked. Holy shit, they were _naked_. And doing a lot more than kissing. Ephram gulped and tried to form a rational thought. Meanwhile, his dick was getting hard in his jeans.

“Wha…what is this?” Ephram’s voice was little more than a croak. 

“I think it’s one of those cable shows.” Bright still stared, transfixed.

“Right. Because it looks like…”

“Porn.” Bright finished Ephram’s sentence for him.

“Yeah.” Neither of them had taken their eyes from the screen. 

The two men were now sprawled on a bed, kissing passionately. Then the man on the bottom had his legs up over the other’s shoulders and they were…

“Whoa.”

“Yeah.” Ephram didn’t know what else to say.

“Are they…”

“It looks like it.”

“I didn’t know…you could do it like…that.” Bright’s voice was tinged with confusion.

“Me neither.” 

“I thought they did it, like…not facing each other.”

“Me too.” Ephram couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“I’ve never seen two guys doing it before.”

“Me neither.” Ephram cleared his throat. “But it’s kinda…”

“Hot.”

“Yeah.” Ephram looked at Bright beside him on the couch and before he knew it he was being pressed back against the cushions, Bright’s tongue in his mouth and his hands roaming over his body. Ephram shimmied down a bit so they could lie down fully and he grabbed Bright’s ass, grinding their cocks together through their pants. 

They kissed frantically and Ephram ran his hands up under Bright’s t-shirt, desperate to touch as much skin as he could. Bright began sucking and nipping at Ephram’s neck and Ephram turned his head to give him better access. The two men on the TV were groaning and moaning and Ephram wondered what it would be like. To do…that.

He pulled Bright’s head up and kissed him again, thrusting his tongue deep into Bright’s mouth before he pulled back.

“You ever think about it?” Ephram asked, gasping for air.

“What?” Bright’s eyes were glazed.

Ephram took a deep breath and just said it. “About fucking me.”

Bright’s chest heaved and he looked blank for a few moments, as if unsure about his answer. “Not really. Not before.” He glanced over at the TV, where the two men were coming loudly. “But now…I’m definitely thinking about it now.” He looked back at Ephram and kissed him, his tongue swirling around Ephram’s and his hands in Ephram’s hair with an almost painful grip. 

Bright broke away. “What about you? You think about it?” 

Ephram interrupted him with another kiss as he sucked Bright’s tongue into his mouth. Eventually he pulled back. 

“I am now.” He loved the feeling of Bright’s weight pressing him down into the couch, how he could feel him everywhere. He wondered what it would be like to have him really close, to have him as close as two people could get. Bright kissed him again and moved down his body, and then Ephram stopped thinking altogether. 

Bright was licking and sucking Ephram’s cock when a car door slamming registered distantly in Ephram’s mind. It meant something…but what? 

It meant the Abbotts were home.

“Fuck!” Ephram pushed at Bright’s shoulders. Bright looked up at him with a puzzled expression. “Your parents! Get off!” 

Everything clicked into place for Bright and he leapt up, straightening his clothes and looking around frantically, as if unsure of what to do next. 

“I’m going to the bathroom, just act normal!” Ephram instructed as he ran into the hall while trying to zip up his pants. He was almost to the bathroom when he realized he could still hear the same show on the TV. He swiveled around and charged back into the living room. Bright was sitting on the couch, staring straight ahead, a cushion on his lap. “Change the channel!”

Bright gasped and grabbed the remote as Ephram charged back out. The Abbotts were just outside the front door. He sped past and slid the rest of the way down the hall on his socks, just making it inside the bathroom in time. 

He sat down on the toilet and caught his breath. That was close. Ephram imagined the looks on the Abbotts’ faces if they’d walked in on Bright giving him a blowjob, with gay porn playing on the TV.

That would not have been good. Not good at all.

Ephram flushed the toilet and splashed some cold water on his face. Luckily, the mind-numbing fear had taken care of his erection. He made sure all his clothes were straight and then headed back out to the living room.

“Hello Ephram, how are you?” Mrs. Abbott smiled at him kindly. 

“I’m good, Mrs. Abbott. How are you and Dr. Abbott?” Ephram was proud of how calm and normal he sounded as he sat back down next to Bright. 

“We’re fine, dear. Did you boys have enough to eat?” 

“Yes, thank you.” Ephram smiled at her. He couldn’t help but notice Dr. Abbott wore a slight scowl.

“Rose, you only cooked enough lasagna for a small army. Of course they had enough. So, what are you watching?”

“Nothing.” Bright answered quickly and Ephram groaned internally at how guilty he sounded. 

“Nothing, eh? The TV’s on, isn’t it?” Harold eyed them suspiciously. 

“We’ve just been flicking around. _The Simpsons_ was on before.” Ephram answered and smiled in what he hoped was an innocent fashion at the Abbotts.

“Come on, Harold. Nice to see you, Ephram. Oh, how’s Delia? I’m glad Bright was there to help her; is she feeling better?”

“Yeah, she’ll be fine. Although the way she’s carrying on, you’d think no one had ever broken their arm before.” 

Rose smiled. “Yes, I seem to remember my children acting in a similar fashion when they had the chicken pox.” 

“What? It was _really_ itchy!” Bright said.

“Uh huh. And you should be thanking us every day that we taped those oven mitts on your hands, or you’d be covered in pox scars today, young man.” Harold shook his head ruefully. “Goodnight, and make sure you’re not watching anything…inappropriate.”

Ephram and Bright both nodded fervently and Rose and Harold headed upstairs. They looked at each other and each let out a shaky breath. 

“Your dad totally thinks we were watching porn or something,” Ephram whispered. 

“I know. If he only knew…” Bright shook his head and chuckled. “That was really close, man.” 

“I know. We have to be more careful.”

“Definitely.”

“I should go, it’s getting late.” Ephram stood up and moved into the foyer. He put his shoes and jacket on and he and Bright stared at each other. 

“So…” Bright looked down at his feet.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, right?” 

“Yeah. Definitely.” Bright smiled.

“Hey, did you ask them about Evanescence? It’s in a couple of weeks, remember?” 

“Yeah, I remember. I’ll ask them tomorrow.”

“Cool.” Ephram opened the door and hovered there for another few moments. He wanted to kiss Bright goodbye, like any other normal couple. “See ya.”

“Bye.” Bright’s smile was tinged with regret and Ephram wondered if Bright was thinking the same thing.

He quickly walked down the driveway and off towards home. Even though it was still officially summer, the air was chilled and the leaves were already turning. He pulled his jacket closer and shivered.

A normal couple. When had he started thinking of them as a “couple”? Ephram shook his head and snorted softly. He’d just basically asked another guy to fuck him and _that’s_ what he was worried about? 

They both needed to remember that they were anything but normal.

 

\--------------------------------

 

“Dad! Why are you being such a jerk about this?” Ephram stared his father down across the counter in the middle of the kitchen.

“Because I don’t think I want my teenaged son gallivanting around in the city by himself. You should have asked me before you bought the tickets.” Andy continued chopping vegetables.

“Okay, first off? I’m not going to be ‘gallivanting.’ It’s a concert. That’s it. And I won’t be by myself. I’m sixteen, and Bright is seventeen. We’re just going to drive down, go to the concert, stay in a hotel and come home the next day. What’s the big deal? And I bought the tickets to say thank you to Bright for helping Delia when she broke her arm.” It was a lie, but Ephram knew it would help to make his father feel guilty.

“Ephram…that was very nice of you, and you know I’m very grateful to Bright. But since when are you two friends?”

“Since last week. He hung out after you went to the hospital. He’s an okay guy. What, now you don’t want me to have friends?” Ephram continued laying on the guilt.

“Of course I want you to have friends.” Andy looked pained and Ephram could see he was beginning to soften. “I’m just not sure about letting you go to Denver by yourself.”

“Dad, I went on the ski trip by myself. You were going to let me go to New York by myself for the whole summer.”

“You would have been with your grandparents, and there were chaperons on the ski trip.”

“So, you don’t trust me?” Ephram affected a wounded look.

“Yes, I trust you—”

“Then what? Dad, it’s one night. I was thinking we could stay at the Sheraton, you have that club thing. And I’ll call you when we get there and after the concert. It’s so not a big deal. And the tickets are nonrefundable.”

Andy sighed, and Ephram knew he’d won.

“Okay, you can go. As long as it’s alright with the Abbotts.”

“It totally will be. Thanks Dad!” Ephram said as he ran out the door.

“What about dinner?” Andy called after him.

“Save me some, I’m not hungry.” Ephram was already on his bike and flying down the driveway.

 

\----------------------------------

 

The sun was going down when Bright noticed Ephram ride up. Bright took his shot and got nothing but net.

“Ohhh, very nice. You wouldn’t be showing off by any chance?” Ephram smirked at him and leaned his bike against the garage. 

“I don’t need to show off, I’m goooood.” Bright retrieved the ball and tossed it to Ephram, who caught it awkwardly. “You wanna play?”

“Man, you really are hard up for basketball partners if you’re asking me.” 

Bright put his hands in his pockets and shuffled his feet. “Forget it. It was just an idea.” He used to play with Colin all the time, and he did miss having someone to toss the ball around with.

“No, it’s cool, I’ll play. I was just kidding.” All the sarcasm was gone and Ephram was looking at him earnestly. “You’ll just have to teach me some stuff. I kinda suck.” 

“Well, at least you’ll be learning from the best.” Bright grinned and took the ball. He bounced it a few times and made another shot. Once again, his aim was perfect. 

“Okay, I’m in your hands,” Ephram said. 

Bright picked up the ball and gave it to Ephram. “Not now, but you will be later,” Bright said, his voice low.

“You’d better believe it.” Ephram waggled his eyebrows. “Hey, did you ask about Evanescence? My dad didn’t like it at first, but I convinced him.” 

“Yeah, it’s totally cool. My parents thought it was weird that we’re hanging out together so much, but I think my mom’s really happy about it. She kept talking about what a nice boy you are.”

“Little does she know.” Ephram looked at Bright with hooded eyes and licked his lips. 

“Dude, stop it. Or we’re going to get seriously busted.” Bright wished he could just throw Ephram down on the pavement, but he knew that was not a good idea in any way, shape or form. He backed away a few steps. “Okay, first thing you have to learn is how to dribble. Just bounce the ball a few times.”

Ephram did as he was told. 

“Okay, now try bouncing it while you’re moving.” 

Ephram did and promptly lost control of the ball. Bright ran to pick it up. 

“This shit is harder than it looks. I don’t think I’m cut out for sports.” Ephram crossed his arms and scowled. 

“Well, don’t fucking pout about it. Just keep trying.”

“I’m not pouting! I’m just…” At Bright’s incredulous look, Ephram rolled his eyes. “Okay, I’m pouting. I think I’m better off watching you play.”

“Hey, um…speaking of that, are you going to come watch our home opener next week? They hardly give us any time to practice before they start the season, but it should be good. We’re playing Coleman, and they suck.” Bright dribbled the ball and tried not to be nervous. For some reason, he really wanted Ephram there.

“Like I’d miss my boyfriend’s big game?” Ephram suddenly paled after the words came flowing out of his mouth. “I mean…um…” 

Bright’s pulse suddenly raced. Was that what they were? 

Boyfriend.

It didn’t have a bad ring to it. Ephram continued to hem and haw and generally look like he was going to pass out. Bright closed the gap between them again, pressing the ball into Ephram’s chest.

“So, you’ll be there? Because it wouldn’t be the same without my…boyfriend…in the stands.”

“I don’t know why I said that. I—”

“Ephram, it’s cool. I mean, that’s what you are, right? Because I…want you to be.” Bright’s throat was suddenly dry. What if Ephram didn’t want that? What if this was just some big…experiment?

Ephram swallowed and cleared his throat. “Yeah. That’s what I want, too.”

“Cool.” Bright smiled and moved his hand over Ephram’s on the basketball pressed between them. Ephram smiled tentatively. 

They stared at each other and Bright knew if he didn’t move away, they would be making out on his driveway. They’d gotten away with it the first time, but this time his parents were home. He retreated a safe distance away. “Okay, now try dribbling again. Then move a bit. You’ll get the hang of it.”

“That remains to be seen. But here goes nothing.” Ephram bounced the ball and took a few hesitant steps. “Hey, I’m not so bad!” Naturally, the ball immediately bounced out of his reach.

“Let’s just take it slow, okay?” Bright laughed. It was going to be a long night. And he couldn’t be happier.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Harold deposited the trash in the can next to the side door. He was about to go back into the house when he heard laughter and the rubber thwacking of a basketball on the driveway.

He approached the front of the house and peered around the corner. Bright was playing some one-on-one, but it wasn’t with Colin. Instead, Ephram Brown clumsily bounced the ball and took a shot that missed by a mile. 

Harold continued watching them play, Bright clearly not trying as hard as he usually would, due to Ephram’s inexperience. He realized with a pang that it had been months since he’d seen Colin and Bright play together. He knew Colin wasn’t the same person he’d been before the accident, but it saddened him that Bright and Colin hadn’t been able to reconnect like Amy and Colin had. But, at least he had the Brown boy to do things with now. He was better than nothing, after all.

Bright dribbled the ball in circles around Ephram, and Ephram lunged in an attempt to get Bright off balance. They fell onto the driveway in a tangle of limbs and laughter. Harold smiled softly to himself. It was good to see Bright laughing again. 

Harold was turning to go back when he suddenly froze. 

The boys laid on the driveway, panting and laughing, and Bright’s hand lightly skimmed across Ephram’s stomach where his shirt had bunched up. Then Bright was pulling him up and they were scrambling over the basketball once more.

Harold blinked. 

Everything seemed normal again. Bright and Ephram trash talked each other and Bright shot a perfect basket. It was as if he had imagined it. It had only been the briefest of contact, yet the action had been unmistakably…intimate. But that was ridiculous, it had clearly been nothing.

He shook his head and headed back into the house, pausing to straighten the lid on the garbage can as he passed by.


	7. Chapter 7

Bright looked up from the comic book he was reading to find Colin standing in the doorway. 

“Hey.” Colin’s hands were jammed in his pockets and he shifted his weight from side to side.

“Uh, hey.” Bright sat up straighter on his bed.

“How’s it going?” 

“Um, fine. You?” Bright tried to hide his puzzlement. He and Colin had barely acknowledged each other since the incident in the alley when Colin tried to beat up Ephram.

“Great. What you reading?”

“Just a comic book.” Bright tossed it aside. Ephram had given him a collection of old issues that he said Bright absolutely had to read. Much to his surprise, Bright found he was actually enjoying them.

“Those the kind Brown reads?” 

“Yeah, he lent me a few,” Bright said, and he felt his face flush. He cleared his throat. “So, Amy’s not here. Sorry.”

“I know, I was wondering if you wanted to play some ball.” Colin fidgeted nervously as he spoke.

Bright blinked in surprise. He had no idea what to say. Part of him wanted to tell Colin to just fuck off, but another part…another part couldn’t help but be happy to see him. It was hard to look at his face and not be. “Uhh…”

“Look, I know I’ve been a real jerk.” Colin looked at Bright solemnly. “I’m really sorry. It’s been hard, getting used to everything. And I know that’s no excuse. But sometimes I get really mad, and I can’t control it. It’s like…I don’t know; it’s hard to explain. My shrink says I need to ‘work through my anger,’ whatever the hell that means.”

“You’re seeing a shrink?” Bright couldn’t hide his surprise.

“Yeah, I wanted to talk to someone who wasn’t biased, you know? Someone who didn’t know me before.”

“Right.” Bright chewed his lip. “Look, I’m sorry if I put pressure on you or anything. It’s just weird having you back, because you’re…not really you. Him. I mean…I don’t know what I mean.”

“No, I get it.” Colin looked down at his shoes. “I know we used to totally be best friends and that’s just not how it is now.” He looked up at Bright again. “But that doesn’t mean it has to stay that way; even if its not how it used to be, we can at least be friends, right? I’m going to be back on the team this year, and we’ll be seeing each other a lot at practice. I don’t want it to always be weird. You’re a good guy, and I’m trying to be one, too. I’ve been so angry, and I’m just…tired. I don’t why I act the way I do sometimes, and I don’t want to be like that anymore.”

Bright looked at Colin’s earnest expression and at that moment he would have agreed to just about anything. He’d tried not to think about how much he missed Colin, but it was a losing battle. It would never be the same, but for the first time in a long time, Bright felt like maybe there some part of their friendship that they could salvage. 

“Of course we can be friends.” Bright smiled at Colin, whose face flooded with relief.

“So, you wanna shoot some hoops?” Colin grinned.

“Yeah, we’ve gotta beat Coleman into a pulp next week.” Bright grinned back and hopped up off the bed. He couldn’t help but feel a bit of extra spring in his step as he and Colin headed outside.

 

\---------------------------

 

When the phone rang, Ephram was trying not to fall asleep as he watched _The Lion King_ for what was possibly the one billionth time. 

“Ephram, the phone,” Delia said, from her position lying down on the couch. 

“You know, it’s your arm that’s broken, not your legs. And I’m not deaf,” Ephram said with a long-suffering sigh as he got up to grab the phone in the kitchen. “Hello?” 

“Hey. It’s me.”

“Hey.” Ephram’s stomach did a strange little flip-flop at the sound of Bright’s voice and he rolled his eyes. He was acting like such a girl.

“So, all ready for school tomorrow?” 

“No. You?”

Bright chuckled. “No. But I don’t think we have a choice.”

“Doesn’t look like it. You do anything tonight?”

There was a moment of silence before Bright spoke. “Nah, nothing much. Just practiced ball some more. You do anything fun?”

“Aside from waiting on my sister hand and foot? Not really. My dad’s out with the Reverend, though, so I have to stay with Delia. I was thinking we could go for a drive later, but I don’t think my dad will let me. It’s a school night now.”

“Yeah, summer’s officially over, dude.” Bright sighed heavily. “But I’ll see at school tomorrow. We can go for a drive after.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Ephram curled the phone cord around his finger and he bounced a bit on the balls of his feet in anticipation.

“Ephram! I need more juice!” Delia’s plaintive voice carried into the kitchen.

Ephram sighed. “I’ve got to go, the princess needs another beverage. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Yeah, tomorrow. See ya.” 

“Bye.” Ephram hung up the phone and stood for a moment in silence. He’d wanted to tell Bright that he was thinking about him and that he missed him, but the words just hadn’t come out. He shook his head in exasperation and got the juice from the fridge. He’d seen Bright yesterday, and he was _definitely_ acting like a total girl. 

He headed back into the living room and put Delia’s juice on the table beside her before slumping into the armchair. 

“Thanks, Ephram.”

“You’re welcome. Now don’t ask for anything else,” Ephram grumped. 

A little while later Simba’s father was getting killed, and Ephram could hear Delia begin to sniffle. He rolled his eyes yet again and looked over at her. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and he could tell that she was trying not to make any noise, probably hoping he wouldn’t see. He’d teased her earlier about how the movie always made her cry and she’d insisted that this time it wouldn’t. 

Ephram got up and stood beside her. Without a word he cautiously sat her up, taking care not to jostle her broken arm. He settled down on the couch and then rested her head in his lap. He stroked Delia’s hair softly and let her cry.

 

\-------------------------

 

The next morning Ephram struggled to keep his eyes open in Mr. Rinaldi’s math class. He had no idea why the school thought he needed to know about parabolas. Or why the SATs insisted on having a math section. It really wasn’t fair at all. The first day and he already had homework.

After class he stopped by his locker to pick up his history textbook. He’d just dumped his math book on top of his gym shoes when he heard raucous laughter from down the hall. He recognized Colin’s laugh and steeled himself for another confrontation. He hadn’t run into Colin yet, and he wasn’t looking forward to it.

Ephram shut his locker and squared his shoulders. He turned to look down the hall and sudden nausea blossomed in the pit of his stomach. Bright was with Colin and the other jocks, laughing and joking around. 

For a moment, Ephram felt like he had stepped into a time warp. Ephram stared at them, not moving. Colin said something and Bright high-fived him.

Finally Ephram turned on his heel and went the other way. The sound of Bright’s laughter mingling with Colin’s was giving him a headache.

 

\-----------------------------

 

Bright tapped the steering wheel anxiously. He hadn’t seen Ephram at lunch, and so far he was nowhere to be found after school, either. After the last bell, Bright had hurried out to his truck, eager to see Ephram and head out onto one of the back roads. He examined the stream of students flooding out of the front doors, waiting for him to appear.

The school was practically deserted when Ephram finally walked out. Bright grinned, relieved. But his smile vanished when Ephram walked in the other direction, away from his truck. Bright tapped the horn lightly, but Ephram didn’t break his stride.

Bright turned the engine over and pulled out of the parking lot. Ephram walked quickly along the sidewalk. Bright rolled down his window and called out, “Ephram! Hey!”

Ephram kept walking, his head down. Bright’s heart began pounding. Something was definitely wrong. He hit the accelerator and drove a bit further up the road before putting the truck in park and hopping out. 

He made it to the sidewalk just as Ephram tried to speed by.

“Hey! What’s going on?” Bright reached out for Ephram’s arm.

“Don’t touch me!” Ephram spat as he took a step back.

“Why?” Bright had no idea what was happening and he felt like things were tilting crazily out of control. “Ephram, what happened? What did I do?”

“You lied to me. You said you weren’t going to be friends with them anymore. With him. Sure didn’t look that way to me today.”

Oh. That. Bright had wanted to tell Ephram on the phone about Colin’s visit, but for some reason he hadn’t. He and Colin had had a great game of basketball, and there were a few moments when Bright could believe it was like old times. Like he’d never taken those keys, never had the sickening sound of twisting metal and breaking glass permanently etched into his memory. 

“Look, I wanted to talk to you about that. I couldn’t find you at lunch, where were you?”

“Does it matter? You’ve got all your old pals back.” Ephram’s jaw clenched and he looked off into the distance.

“What? Ephram—”

Ephram shrugged, still not looking Bright in the eye. “What do you need me for? You’re king of the castle again, right?”

Bright couldn’t believe that after all that had happened, Ephram wouldn’t…what? Believe in him? Trust him? Anger swelled and snaked its way through him. “I wanted to explain, but if that’s what you think of me? Forget it.” 

“Well, what am I supposed to think? Suddenly you’re all buddy-buddy with those assholes again? With Colin?”

“He’s trying to change, okay? He came over last night. We talked. It was…good. He’s not a bad guy, not really.”

“Oh? Gee, I’ll have to remember that next time his fist is coming towards my face.” Ephram had dropped his knapsack on the ground and was gesturing angrily.

“He wants to change, Ephram. And I want to help him. He’s my best friend!”

“No, he’s not! Your best friend’s gone, Bright!” 

Bright’s eyes prickled and moistened. “You think I don’t know that? I miss him everyday. You know what it’s like seeing him around, knowing that it’s not really him anymore? Knowing that I killed him?” Bright stopped and gulped for air. “I hate it, Ephram. And if there’s some way that I can have even a little piece of him back, then I want it. Because Colin was my best friend practically my whole life and I want him back.”

Ephram’s hands flopped to his sides and he looked at him sadly. “Bright—”

“I want him back.” Bright realized that tears were dampening his cheeks, but he didn’t care. “I want him back.” 

Ephram’s gentle hands grasped his shoulders. “Bright, it’s okay. Everything’s going to be okay. Come on, get in.” Ephram propelled him towards the truck, opening the passenger door. 

Bright climbed in and watched in a daze as Ephram picked up his bag and walked around to the driver’s side. He slid behind the wheel.

“Let’s go to the lookout up the street, there shouldn’t be anyone up there on a weekday.” Ephram turned the key and the engine roared to life. He put the truck in gear and cautiously made his way up to the secluded road. Bright knew he should have insisted on driving, but he remained silent and leaned his head against the window. 

When they were safely parked at the deserted lookout, Bright closed his eyes and pressed his face against the cool glass. After a moment he felt Ephram’s fingers stroke his cheek lightly.

“I’m sorry,” Ephram said softly. 

Bright sat up straight and looked at Ephram. “No, I should have told you last night that I was talking to Colin again.”

“Why didn’t you?” Ephram’s fingers brushed through Bright’s hair while he spoke.

“I was afraid of what you’d say. And I was afraid…I was afraid that I’d jinx it, or something. It just felt so good to be hanging out with him again. So normal.”

Ephram snatched his hand away and gripped the steering wheel. “I’m glad. You know, that things are working out with Colin.”

Bright shifted in his seat and turned towards Ephram. “No you’re not.” 

Ephram leaned his head back and took a deep breath. “Fine, I’m not. If you want things to be _normal_ again, where does that leave me?”

“What do you mean?” Bright rubbed his face tiredly. Why didn’t Ephram understand? “Listen, this whole thing with Colin, it’s got nothing to do with you.” 

“Yeah, right.” Ephram wouldn’t look at him.

“What, are you jealous or something?” Bright couldn’t help but laugh. Ephram’s lips tightened into a thin line and he shot Bright a look that stopped his laughter in its tracks. “What? Why? There’s nothing to be jealous of.” 

Ephram snorted incredulously. “Are you serious? There’s everything to be jealous of. You care about him maybe more than anything and he’s gorgeous and athletic and you guys have everything in common.”

Bright mulled this over. “So, you think that if Colin and I become friends again we’re suddenly going to start getting it on and I’ll forget all about you?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Ephram examined the dashboard intensely.

“That’s so retarded.”

“It is not!” Ephram sat up straighter and his eyes flashed with indignation. 

“Ephram, what I want from Colin is to have my best friend back. And I know I’m never going to have that, but I’ll take what I can get. It’s got nothing to do with how I feel about you. Like, what, I can’t have any other friends if we’re together?”

Ephram looked out the window. When he looked back, his anger seemed to have drained away. “No, of course you can have other friends. At least one of us should.”

Bright felt a flicker of guilt. Of course Ephram would be jealous, it wasn’t like he had anyone else to hang out with. “I’m sorry.”

“You shouldn’t have to be sorry for not being a loser, Bright.”

“You’re not a loser!”

“Yeah, I am. And I’m fine with that. I’m a geek who plays the piano and reads manga and doesn’t mesh with the kids at school. But you’re not. Seeing you and Colin together today just reminded me of that. You guys…go together. You fit in with other people around here. I don’t.” Ephram’s tone was resigned, weary.

Bright thought for a few moments, trying to figure out the right thing to say. “School, and the guys on the team, even Colin…those are one part of my life. But not the part that means the most.” Bright struggled to find the words to make Ephram understand. “I do care about him. And being friends with him again, it makes me feel better. Like something isn’t missing as much. But if I didn’t have you…Ephram, don’t you know that you fit in with me?”

Ephram swallowed hard, and said nothing. Bright slid his hand behind Ephram’s head and pulled him close. He kissed him softly, then pulled away and looked into his eyes. “No one else understands me like you do. I don’t know why, but you do. I don’t care if you suck at basketball and read comic books. You fit.” Bright kissed him again, slipping his tongue between Ephram’s parted lips. He ran his fingers up Ephram’s spine beneath his shirt and Ephram shivered and moaned into the kiss.

Their tongues stroked and their hands caressed and he shifted closer. How could Ephram ever think that they didn’t fit together? Bright loved the smell of him, the taste of him, the feel of him. 

Bright pushed him back on the seat and quickly undid Ephram’s jeans. Ephram lifted his hips up as Bright pulled down his jeans and boxers. He slid onto the floor on the passenger side, his bulk barely squeezing in between the seat and the glove compartment.

Bright looked up at Ephram’s face as he took him in his mouth and felt a thrill at the expression of pure pleasure he saw. Ephram moaned and his fingers curled into Bright’s hair. Bright licked and sucked Ephram’s cock hungrily. He loved the way Ephram panted; after a while it was like music. 

Bright sucked Ephram’s balls into his mouth and pumped his cock with his hand. Ephram’s fingers tightened in his hair, and Bright knew he was close. Usually he would have tried to drag it out, but this time he licked up the underside of Ephram’s shaft and his mouth was around the head just in time to swallow his come. 

Ephram closed his eyes and caught his breath while Bright got settled in the passenger seat again.

“God. That was amazing,” Ephram said as he pulled his pants back up. He looked at Bright with a strangely shy smile. “You’re amazing.”

Bright was about to respond when he saw something moving outside. He grabbed Ephram’s head and yanked him down into his lap. 

“Ow! I’m going to return the favour, you don’t have to—”

“Shh! Someone’s out there. Just stay down.” Bright watched the man walk across the lookout, a dog yapping at his heels. After a minute, they were out of sight again. Bright heaved a sigh of relief and released his grasp on Ephram’s head.

Ephram sat up with a scowl. “You could have just said someone was there instead of pulling my hair out. And I'm the one in the driver's seat, you're the one who should be ducking.”

“I didn’t really hurt you, did I? Shit, I’m sorry.” Bright peered at Ephram anxiously.

Ephram softened. “No, you didn’t hurt me. I’m just being a drama queen.” He smiled crookedly. 

“Well, I guess we’re even, then.”

“What?” Ephram furrowed his brow.

“Uh, I kind of lost it before. On the sidewalk.”

“It was nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Ephram scooted close and put his arm around Bright’s shoulder. “Hey, remember, I’m the one who had a grand freak out in your bedroom.”

“That’s true. I guess it was just my turn,” Bright said with a smile.

Ephram squeezed his shoulder affectionately. “Yeah. I guess we do fit together.” 

Bright felt a warm rush of happiness and he kissed Ephram again. “So, everything’s good, right?”

“Yeah. Look, I’m sorry I was such a jerk about Colin. It must be really hard for you to have his doppelganger walking around.”

“His what?”

“Doppelganger. It’s a German word for someone’s mysterious, evil identical twin. Apparently that’s a big problem over there, they have a word for it and everything.”

“Colin’s not evil.” Bright couldn’t help but bristle. 

“I know, I didn’t mean it like, literally.” Ephram got a faraway look in his eyes. “It must be weird. I mean, if my mom had gotten hurt like Colin did and she was still around, but was different and didn’t really know me? I can’t imagine how awful that would be.”

Ephram’s voice had gotten low and slightly shaky, like it usually did when he talked about his mom. Bright put his hand on Ephram’s thigh and squeezed. 

“Thanks for understanding, Ephram. And don’t ever think that anyone else is more important than you, okay?”

“Okay.” Ephram leaned over and kissed Bright, and his tongue slowly explored Bright’s mouth. After a minute, he pulled back. “So, I was thinking about school. Look, I think it’s better if you hang out with Colin and the guys there and we just see each other after and on the weekends.”

“Wait…why can’t you hang out with us, too? They’re not that bad, honestly.” 

“I know. It’s just that…when I’m with you? I want to do things like this.” Ephram slowly licked his way up Bright’s neck and Bright shivered. “And I don’t think the guys on the team will understand, you know?” Ephram nipped at his earlobe and Bright’s dick jumped in his pants.

“You’ve got a point.” Bright took a deep breath and shuddered as Ephram sucked the special spot just behind his ear. He pushed Ephram back gently and looked him in the eyes. “It’s fine with me if we keep our distance at school, just as long as everything’s cool between us. And even if we’re not hanging out, I still want to say hi to you in the halls and stuff, I don’t want to pretend we don’t know each other.”

Ephram smiled. “Deal.” They kissed again, lips softly tasting and tongues probing. 

“So, about returning the favour…” Bright raised his eyebrows suggestively. 

Ephram playfully licked his lips and unzipped Bright’s pants. “Try not to pull my hair out this time, okay?” 

“Okay, DQ.” Bright smirked.

Ephram, who was about to take Bright’s cock in his mouth, sat up suddenly and swatted him on the arm “Don’t call me that, you jerk.” His head descended again, but just as quickly came back up. “Oh, and one more thing: I don’t suck at basketball.”

“You’re absolutely right, I’m sorry,” Bright said, with what he thought was a remarkably straight face.

“You’d say just about anything right now, wouldn’t you?” 

“Yeah, pretty much.” Bright said and Ephram rolled his eyes. Bright thought about what Ephram had said before, how he was ‘amazing’. It made him feel good, all warm and tingly inside. Then Ephram’s hot mouth was on his cock, and that made him feel even better.

 

\-----------------------------

 

Ephram was about to slam his locker shut when Colin’s voice cut through the din of the crowded hallway.

“Hey, Brown.” 

Ephram tensed, despite himself. He pivoted around to find Colin standing a few feet away. “Hey, Colin. What’s up?”

Colin shuffled his feet and looked around with a fake casualness. “Nothing. How you doing?” Ephram could tell he was nervous.

“Couldn’t be better. It’s the first week of school and I’m already up to my eyeballs in homework.” 

“Yeah, me too.”

An awkward silence settled in and Ephram waited for Colin to get to the point. But it didn’t appear that it was going to happen anytime soon, so he said, “Well, I’d better get to lunch.”

“Um, yeah. Look, Ephram, I just wanted to apologize.” Colin’s feet were still shuffling and he had his binder in a death grip. 

“For what?” Ephram couldn’t help it; he wouldn’t make it easy for him.

“You know, for being a massive jerk. I’m sorry for everything that happened. For hurting you those times and being such a prick.” Colin looked at him with an earnest expression. 

Ephram remembered Bright with glistening eyes and a trembling mouth, and he smiled reassuringly. “It’s cool, Colin. Apology accepted.” 

Colin brightened. “Really? You mean it? That means a lot to me, Ephram.”

Ephram was surprised to find that he really did mean it. “No problem, Colin. Everyone screws up sometimes. I know it’s hard to believe, but I’m actually not perfect myself.” 

Colin laughed. “Really? I guess there’s hope for me yet.” 

“Yeah, there is.” Ephram was about to turn back to his locker when he heard Bright’s voice.

“Hey guys. What’s up?” Bright wore a goofy grin that made Ephram’s stomach do that flip-flopping thing.

“Hey man,” Colin said as he reached out his arm, slapping Bright on the shoulder. “Ephram and I were just talking. Hey, Ephram, you wanna have lunch with us?”

Ephram looked from Colin to Bright and smiled. “Nah, I just got the latest manga and I’m dying to read it. You guys go ahead. I’ll see you around.” 

“Okay, man. Don’t be a stranger, and…thanks.” Colin extended his fist and Ephram awkwardly bumped his knuckles with Colin’s . From the corner of his eye he could see Bright biting his lip, trying not to laugh.

Colin started off down the hall, and Bright lingered for a moment. “See you after school, right?”

“Count on it,” Ephram said. Bright smiled his thousand-kilowatt grin and took off after Colin. Ephram shut his locker and checked his watch. Only three hours, fifteen minutes, and twenty-three seconds to go.


	8. Chapter 8

Ephram perched on the edge of the bleacher, riveted to the action unfolding on the court below him. The Miners were having a tougher time than expected against Coleman, and Ephram’s stomach knotted anxiously.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this interested in a basketball game before.” Andy said. “Or any kind of game, for that matter.”

“Huh?” Ephram’s eyes never left Bright, who was dribbling up the court with the ball. He passed the ball to Jeff Wilby, who got fouled by one of the Coleman players. 

Andy laughed. “I said, I’ve never seen you so interested in sports before.” 

Ephram looked at him and blushed when he saw his father’s quizzical expression. “I’m just trying to have some school spirit. What’s wrong with that?” 

“Nothing, nothing at all. I’m just surprised.” 

Ephram turned his attention back to the game. Bright had scored a bunch of times, and Ephram had to admit that Bright and Colin made quite a team on the court. Even though he trusted Bright and believed him when he said Colin was just a friend, Ephram couldn’t help but still feel a twinge of jealousy. 

Bright went for a lay-up and scored again. Ephram cheered, along with the packed gymnasium. Bright looked great on the court, in control and confident. Ephram felt a surge of pride. His boyfriend was pretty amazing.

He blushed again, and ducked his head. It was still strange to think of Bright in those terms, and even stranger when he thought about how everyone would freak out if they knew.

Bright got the ball again and passed it to Colin, who scored easily. Ephram clapped and stamped his feet, and decided not to think about anyone else for the time being.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Harold cheered as the Miners scored again. They seemed to be taking control of the game, and it looked like they’d be victorious after all. Bright had played extremely well, and Harold was proud, naturally. All in all, a good night. In fact, there was only one thing bothering Harold. 

Ephram Brown.

Harold had noticed him come in with his father just before the game started. Dr. Brown had waved hello, and Harold had reluctantly done the same. At one point, Harold had glanced over at them, and noticed how intently Ephram was watching the game.

How intently he was watching Bright, to be exact.

For some reason, Harold’s gaze kept returning to Ephram as the match went on. There was something unnerving about the way Ephram watched Bright so closely. Harold knew he was probably being ridiculous, but his instincts kept telling him that something was not quite right. Perhaps the Brown boy had developed a bit of a fixation. It wasn’t uncommon for the less…popular children to want to be like the star athletes.

But now that Colin and Bright were friends again, there was really no need for Ephram to keep hanging around; it wasn’t like they had anything in common. Perhaps he should mention it to Bright. Harold pondered it a bit more, and decided to keep quiet for the time being. It was likely that Bright would be far too busy with basketball to spend much time with Dr. Brown’s son. 

 

\----------------------------------

 

“Hey man, where you going?” Colin’s voice rang out across the diner. 

Bright turned at the door to see Colin coming towards him. “I’m beat, dude. I’m gonna jet.”

“Aw, come on, the night’s young! We won, let’s celebrate.” Colin slapped him on the shoulder.

“Nah, I’m done for the night. I’ll see you tomorrow at school, okay? You guys have fun.”

“Yeah, okay. See ya.” Colin shrugged and headed back to Amy and the other guys from the team. 

Bright walked out into the crisp autumn night. He’d parked his truck on one of the side streets off Main, out of the way. As he neared it, he could see Ephram leaning against the side door.

“Great game tonight, superstar,” Ephram said. 

“Thanks. I’m glad you came, it was cool knowing you were watching. Inspiring, or something.” Bright smiled and ran his hand down Ephram’s arm. He started to lean in for a kiss, but then remembered where they were when Ephram backed away.

“Well, I’m nothing if not inspirational. Come on, let’s go somewhere. We don’t have much time, it’s a school night and all.” 

They hopped in the truck and Bright drove them up to one of their favourite spots, on an old logging road. They got out and Bright spread a blanket in the back of the pick-up. It was a nice night, and the stars shone brightly in the sky. They sat close to each other and gazed upwards.

“This is one thing I love about living here. You could never see the stars like this in New York.” Ephram absently ran his hand up and down Bright’s thigh.

“Which one’s your favourite? Which…um, con…”

“Constellation?”

“Yeah, that. Which one do you like best?” 

Ephram surveyed the night sky. “I know it’s probably a common answer, but I have to say the Big Dipper. It’s just so…I don’t know. It makes an impression.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. But, I don’t know if that’s what everyone says, I’ve never asked before.” 

“So, what about you? What’s your favourite?” 

“I always liked the guy who’s hunting. He has a dog with him, too. He’s Irish.” Bright pointed up, and Ephram followed his finger.

Ephram laughed softly and said, “Orion. I think the name actually goes back to ancient times. Yeah, he’s definitely cool.” 

“Yeah.” Bright looked away from the stars and found Ephram’s eyes on him. Ephram leaned in and kissed him, his lips warm and inviting. His hand still trailed up and down Bright’s thigh, and his body pressed closer. As Ephram sucked Bright’s tongue into his mouth, Bright moaned softly.

After a few more minutes of Ephram’s teasing kisses and caresses, Bright said, “we have to go soon, come on,” in a whining tone that would have embarrassed him if he wasn’t so horny.

Ephram pulled away completely, his face a mask of perfect innocence. “What?”

“You know what.” Bright motioned to the bulge in his pants. 

“Oh, that. What do you expect me to do about it?” Ephram’s eyes were wide and Bright could see him trying to stifle a grin as he feigned ignorance.

“Ephram, stop being a shit. Just do it,” Bright said with a pained laugh. 

“Do what?” 

Bright sighed loudly. This game was quickly losing its charm. “You _know_.”

“Say it.”

“What?”

“Say it. Tell me what you want me to do.” Ephram wasn’t smirking anymore, and his voice had taken on the gravelly tone it had when he was turned on. 

Bright felt his dick twitch in his pants. His throat was suddenly dry and he swallowed. “I want…” Bright felt his face flush. It felt weird to say it out loud.

“What? Tell me.” Ephram kissed the spot behind Bright’s ear.

“I want you to suck my cock,” Bright said, the words rushing out of him.

“You like it when I do that?” Ephram’s hand ran up Bright’s chest, under his sweater. 

“Yeah, of course.” Bright gulped for air as Ephram suddenly straddled him and pushed him back against the blanket. They kissed again, tongues tangling. Bright grabbed Ephram’s ass and pulled him closer.

“Say it again.” Ephram took each of Bright’s hands in his and put them over Bright’s head. He held Bright’s wrists tightly and pressed them into the blanket. 

“I want you to suck my cock,” Bright said, breathing heavily.

Ephram let go of his wrists, but Bright didn’t move his hands. Ephram pushed Bright’s sweater up and licked his way down his chest and stomach, his tongue dipping into Bright’s belly button. 

Finally, Ephram opened Bright’s pants and took his cock into his mouth, swallowing it deeply into his throat. Bright moaned and he could have sworn the stars in the sky weren’t the only ones he saw.

 

\------------------------------

 

Ephram was just gulping down the last of his orange juice when he heard Bright’s truck pull up. He took a quick look out the window to be sure. 

Ephram yelled up the stairs, “Dad, I’m going! See you tomorrow.” He headed into the living room, where Delia was watching Saturday morning cartoons. “Hey, I’m going. See you tomorrow night, okay? Don’t get into too much trouble.” He leaned down and kissed Delia on the top of her head.

“I wish I could come with you. You’re so lucky, spending the whole weekend with Bright.” Delia pouted up at him.

“I wish you could come too,” Ephram lied. “But you’ll have plenty of fun with Dad, right?”

“Not as much fun as you’re going to have with Bright.”

Ephram couldn’t help but smile. “Well, maybe not quite as much.”

“Knock, knock.” Bright opened the screen door and poked his head around. “Hey, Delia. How’s it going?”

“Fine,” Delia said, in what Ephram knew was her “shy” voice.

Ephram rolled his eyes. “She’s great, she’s getting rid of her annoying older brother for the weekend.”

Bright came over and ruffled Delia’s hair. “Yeah, and I’m stuck with him.” He winked at Ephram over Delia’s head. 

Andy made his way down the stairs. “So, you boys all ready to go? Ephram, did you remember everything?” 

“Yes, Dad,” Ephram said, with a long-suffering sigh. “I’ve got the cell phone, and I’ll let you know when we get to the hotel. Meanwhile, I have the numbers to call for every conceivable emergency we might encounter. Bright, if you happen to ingest any poisonous substances on the ride down, I’ll have it all under control.”

“You can never be too cautious, Ephram,” Andy said. “Now, Bright, I know you’re going to drive carefully, but just be aware that not everyone on the road will be doing the same. You know, statistically speaking—”

“Dad! We’re going. Don’t worry, everything’s going to be fine.” Ephram picked up his bag and headed for the door. 

“See ya, Delia; Dr. Brown. Don’t worry, like Ephram said, we’ll be fine,” Bright said.

They walked out to the truck and Bright threw Ephram’s bag in the storage bin in the back of the pick-up. He secured the lid as Ephram got settled in the passenger seat. Bright got behind the wheel and started the engine.

Ephram waved goodbye to his father, who was now standing on the porch. “I swear, he’s acting like we’re going to the moon.” 

Bright gave the horn a honk as he pulled away from the curb. “I know, my dad was acting totally freaky this morning. It was like he was trying to talk me out of going, trying to convince me that I should stay home to practice basketball.”

“Oh well, here we go, whether they like it or not.” 

Bright looked over and grinned. “Denver, here we come.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

They’d been on the road for about an hour when the tire blew. The wheel jerked under Bright’s hands and the truck began to veer off the road. He hit the brakes and desperately tried to get in control. It all happened so fast, but at the same time it was like slow motion. 

After what was probably only a few seconds, the truck skidded to a halt on the shoulder. Bright’s heart pounded in his chest, and adrenalin raced through his veins.

“Holy shit,” Ephram said.

Bright turned to Ephram, who was leaning forwards, his hands braced on the dash. “Are you okay?” A swell of panic moved through him. He reached out and grabbed Ephram’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Are you okay?” Ephram’s brow creased.

“Yeah. You were wearing your seatbelt, right?” Bright anxiously examined Ephram for injuries.

“Um, Bright? I’m still wearing it. See?” Ephram snapped the seatbelt against his chest for emphasis. “It’s okay, I’m okay.” 

Bright nodded and leaned his head back, eyes shut. After a few seconds he heard movement and then felt Ephram’s arms around him.

“Bright, it’s okay. We didn’t even hit anything. You did a great job,” Ephram said, his voice at a soothing pitch. 

Bright opened his eyes and sat up straight. Ephram was reaching around him and then his seatbelt was retracting. Ephram opened his door and pushed him gently out of the truck. “Come on, let’s get some air.” 

Ephram followed him out of the truck and Bright leaned against it, taking slow, deep breaths. Ephram rubbed his stomach reassuringly and put his arm around his shoulders. 

“Sorry, I totally freaked out. Again.” Bright rubbed his face and formed a shaky smile. “I just don’t want anyone else to get hurt because of me. Especially not you.”

“Bright, it wasn’t your fault. And we’re both fine. You’re a good driver; you totally stayed in control. If that had been me behind the wheel? We’d totally be in the ditch right now.” Ephram laughed and squeezed Bright’s shoulder. “Come on, DQ, let’s check out the damage.”

Bright chuckled, his tension dissipating. “Don’t call me that.” 

“Sure, whatever you say.” Ephram led the way around to the passenger side, where the front tire was clearly blown. 

Bright kneeled down and inspected the torn rubber. “Shit. This tire wasn’t even that old. But I’ve got a spare, so it’s no big deal. I can get a new tire in Denver tomorrow before we go.” 

Ephram kneeled down beside him and ripped off a piece of fraying rubber. “Yep, I’d say it’s pretty much toast.” He tossed the fragment away and picked up Bright’s hand. “You did great. I wasn’t even scared.” He kissed Bright softly. 

Crouching beside the truck, they were hidden from the cars whizzing by on the highway, so Bright kissed Ephram back. Then he pulled away and smiled. “You were too. But thanks.” 

They got up and Bright heaved the spare tire out of the back of the truck. “So, you ever change a flat before?” 

Ephram raised his eyebrows. “Do I actually have to answer that?” 

“No,” Bright said with a laugh. “You want me to teach you?” 

“Yeah. That’d be cool.” Ephram grabbed the jack from the back of the pick-up. “We need this thing, right?”

“Uh, yeah, unless you’re actually Clark Kent and you’re going to lift the truck up with your bare hands.”

“Oh no, my secret identity revealed,” Ephram deadpanned. 

Bright laughed and motioned for Ephram to get beside him on the ground. As he explained how to change the tire, Ephram listened intently. He insisted on jacking up the truck himself, and Bright sat back and watched him. He thought back to the panic he’d felt when the truck had skidded out of his control. For a second it had seemed like the accident all over again. 

Bright snapped back to the present when Ephram told a joke about Superman and grinned at him as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

He grinned back, and in that moment, Bright Abbott knew that he was in love.


	9. Chapter 9

Ephram looked the menu over and stole glances at Bright across the table. He could hardly believe they were finally in Denver; all alone for once, no parents or sisters to bug them. 

“What are you going to have?” Bright was reading the menu and scrunching his face in concentration. 

“I’m not sure. Maybe the rack of lamb. What about you?”

“The steak sounds pretty good. Are you sure your dad won’t mind?”

“Nope, he gave me the credit card for the hotel and he said we could go to a restaurant for dinner. It’s not like this place is _that_ expensive. We might as well enjoy something that’s not Gino Chang’s for a change.” 

“True. But I’m glad I’m not paying for it.”

Ephram laughed. “If we were paying, we’d be eating in close proximity to a pair of golden arches.” 

The waiter arrived with their Cokes and took their orders. After he left, Ephram asked some questions about Denver, and listened contentedly as Bright told him about the city, and more importantly, about the city’s sports teams. Ephram loved to listen to Bright talk about things that he loved. His eyes lit up and he gestured excitedly with his hands.

Bright had been quiet on the rest of the drive to Denver, carefully focusing on the road. But once in a while he’d reached over and touched Ephram’s leg or arm; it was like he was reassuring himself that Ephram was still there. Ephram had kept up a steady stream of patter, blathering on about manga and anything else he could think of. He knew that Bright had been unnerved by the mishap with the tire, and he’d tried to get his mind off it. 

They’d arrived at the hotel a couple of hours later than they’d planned, but still with plenty of time to have dinner before the concert. When they went up to their room to drop their bags off, they both had grown quiet.

Standing in the room, with its two queen-sized beds at the centre, Ephram’s thoughts had immediately jumped to what they would be doing on one of the beds later that night. Though they hadn’t actually discussed it, the air was thick with intention. 

For the first time, they’d really be sleeping together. They’d jerked and sucked each other off more times than Ephram could count, but they’d never actually done anything on a real bed. In the back of their minds, they’d always had to worry about being discovered.

But not tonight. 

Ever since they’d stumbled upon the scene of two men having sex on that cable show, Ephram had wondered what it would be like. He already felt closer to Bright than he ever had to another person, except maybe his mother. But he wanted to know what it was like to go all the way. Part of him couldn’t believe he was even considering it, yet his curiosity had just grown stronger and stronger.

Ephram snapped back to attention as Bright finished telling him about how the Avalanche were going to have their best season ever, Ephram nodded and buttered a roll.

“Sorry, this must be boring for you,” Bright said, with a sheepish expression.

“No! I was just thinking about something.” Ephram felt a blush spread over his cheeks.

“Oh yeah? Come on, tell me.” Bright’s eyes twinkled and he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Ephram blushed even more. “I was just thinking about tonight. You know…later tonight. We’ve got the hotel room all to ourselves. It’s just going to be…different.”

Bright looked thoughtful for a few moments and said, “Yeah, I know. It’s going to be…um…cool. Have you thought about…” Bright trailed off and smiled uneasily.

“Have you?” Ephram fiddled with his butter knife and straightened the napkin in his lap.

“Yeah.” Bright’s cheeks flushed red, too.

Ephram took a deep breath. “So, you want to, right?” Bright nodded and Ephram barked out a laugh. “God, this is so stupid, if we can’t talk about it…” 

Bright shook his head. “I know, we’re pretty sad, huh? Okay, well…here’s a question. I’ve been reading some stuff on the internet, and there’s something I don’t really get.” 

“What?” Ephram had been surfing quite a few sites himself recently, and he was relieved to know that he wasn’t the only one a bit unsure of things.

“Well…how do you decide who…you know…pitches…and who…catches?”

Ephram snickered. “Leave it to you to use to a sports metaphor.”

Bright smiled. “Sorry, I’m all out of like, history metaphors.” 

“Well, I’m not sure any of them would be quite so…apt.” Ephram buttered yet another roll as he tried to formulate an answer. It was definitely weird to be talking about it out loud. “Well, I always kinda figured you’d be the…starting pitcher. It just seems logical. Or something.”

“Okay. Then we can switch and…I was thinking we could just try everything.” Bright took a big gulp of Coke.

“Yeah, totally. That sounds good.” Ephram stuffed some bread in his mouth so wouldn’t have to talk for a minute. After he swallowed, he cleared his throat. “So, on the internet? I was reading about how you…do things…and I brought some stuff that I bought at the drugstore in Coleman last week.”

“Cool. Yeah, I brought some stuff, too.” Bright drained the rest of his drink loudly. “So, um, Ephram…you’ve never done anything with anyone else, right?”

“Well, aside from kissing your sister a couple of times, no.” 

“Dude! Ew. Just…ew.”

Ephram laughed. “Sorry, but it happened. It was nothing though, those kisses lasted for like, three seconds—”

“Okay, I _so_ never need to know any details. Like, ever,” Bright said, with a shudder.

Ephram grinned. “Fair enough. You know, we’ve never really talked about this. Do you have an unsavoury past I should know about?” Bright looked around the restaurant, avoiding meeting Ephram’s eyes. Ephram shifted uncomfortably in his seat and a coil of tension formed in his stomach. “Bright? Have you been with a lot of girls?”

“Um, no. I mean, I’ve made out with some, but I’ve never really gotten past second base.” Bright began tearing his remaining bread into little pieces. “I know, everyone thinks I’m some big stud…”

Ephram felt a surge of relief and realized that Bright was embarrassed, not hiding something. He put his hand on Bright’s knee under the table. “Well, they may think you’re a stud, but I _know_ you are.”

Bright smiled softly and interlaced his fingers with Ephram’s under the table. “You’re not so bad yourself. So, do you think we should still…you know…use condoms?” Bright asked, in a whisper.

Ephram contemplated it for a few moments. “I guess it’s a good habit to get into, right?”

“Yeah, that makes sense.”

The waiter suddenly appeared and they both snatched their hands back from under the table in unison. The guy smirked slightly and served their food. Bright and Ephram smiled at each other and talked about school and basketball and the piano and everything but sex. And for the rest of the meal, they kept their hands to themselves.

 

\----------------------------

 

Bright’s ears were ringing as they filed out of the arena in a sea of humanity. “Dude, that concert was awesome. That chick can really sing.”

“I know, she totally rocks. The encore was so cool.” Ephram was shouting a bit, so Bright figured that his ears were probably ringing, too.

“Thanks for taking me, man. Every once in a while you get pretty good ideas.”

“Well, even a blind squirrel finds a nut once in a while.”

Bright laughed. He loved the way Ephram talked; he always said simple things in complicated ways. “So, you brought your fake I.D., right?”

“Oh course. What would a trip to the city be without trying to get into a bar? Where should we go?”

“Well, there’s this place a few blocks away that might be cool. I read about it on the net.”

“Lead the way.”

They tried to extricate themselves from the crowd flooding the sidewalk and Bright headed down a side street. Soon they found themselves approaching a bar with a wooden sign that read “The Saloon.”

“You’re taking me to a country bar? Bright Abbott, you’re definitely full of surprises.”

“Yeah, well…even a blind squirrel…um, has a few tricks up its sleeve.” 

Ephram chuckled and clapped Bright on the back. “Truer words have never been spoken.”

They approached the large man standing at the door and showed him their I.D. Bright’s pulse raced, but the bouncer waved them in after just a cursory glance. The interior of the bar was smoky and strewn with sawdust. On the dance floor in the centre of the room, couples two-stepped to the lively country music playing.

“Uh, is it me…or is almost everyone in here a guy?” Ephram had stopped in his tracks. He took in the sight of the men on the dance floor. “This is a…gay bar.”

“Uh, yeah. I just thought it might be fun, or whatever.” Bright swallowed nervously. 

“It’s weird,” Ephram said, as he looked around warily. 

“I thought it would be cool to hang around other people that are…you know…like us.” Bright’s heart was pounding. Ephram didn’t look happy.

Ephram’s head snapped around. “We’re not like… _this_.”

“Um…how are we so different?”

“In like, a million ways! I mean, it’s fine for them, there’s nothing wrong with it, but we’re…” He trailed off.

“We’re what? Ephram, you called me your boyfriend. We suck each other’s dicks. It doesn’t get much gayer than that. I mean, come on. I guess I don’t know about you, but…I’m gay.” There, he’d actually said it out loud, once and for all. He took a deep breath. “I just wanted to go out somewhere where we could act like ourselves without worrying about anyone seeing.” 

Ephram shook his head. “But…we have our own thing. And it’s great…but…it doesn’t mean we’re like these guys. I mean, look at them.”

Bright gazed out at the men whirling around the dance floor, laughing unselfconsciously. “Yeah, you’re right. They’re having fun.”

“We have fun together!”

“But we’re always hiding. I mean, we have to in Everwood. But not here. Here, I can kiss you right in front of everyone.” Bright took Ephram’s face in his hands and pressed their lips together firmly. “Here, I can hug you.” He pulled Ephram close. “Here, I can grab your ass and no one gives a shit.” His hands moved downwards. “Here, I can be me. We can be ourselves. Ephram, this is who we are.”

For a few moments, Ephram said nothing, but then his arms moved around Bright and he hugged him tightly. He buried his face in Bright’s neck.

Finally, Ephram spoke. “I’m scared. I’m really scared, Bright.” 

Bright held him close and said, “I know. Believe me, I’m scared, too. But everything’s going to be okay," 

Ephram pulled his head up and looked at Bright. “Can you imagine what people would say if they knew? No one will understand. Our dads will freak out. _Everyone_ will freak out.”

“I know. But we don’t have to tell them yet. In Everwood we still have to be a secret, but not forever. Even though it’s weird…this is who we are. One day, we’ll have to tell them all.”

Ephram sighed. “I can’t even think about telling him. My dad. Shit, I can barely admit it to myself, even after everything. I can talk about…having sex with you, I can call you my boyfriend, but I can’t say that I’m…that I’m gay.” 

Bright smiled widely and felt a surge of pride. “Dude, you just did.”

Ephram smiled back, a little shaky. “Yeah, I guess I did.”

“Pretty weird, huh? A year ago I couldn’t stand you and I was trying to get into Gemma’s pants. I had no idea, it was like I was walking around in the dark and then one day, the light just came on.”

Ephram regarded Bright solemnly for a moment, and then kissed him gently. “Yeah, that’s what it’s like. Totally weird, but…it’s the most amazing thing, too.” Ephram hugged Bright. “I’m sorry I was such a prick. This place is pretty cool. You’re right, it’s good to be able to touch you in public.” Ephram kissed him again, his tongue sliding into Bright’s mouth. 

Bright thought that if he lived to be a hundred, he’d never get sick of kissing Ephram. He loved the way he tasted, the way he smelled, the way he moaned softly and it sounded like music.

After a few more kisses, Bright pulled back. “So, how about we get a couple of beers and hit the dance floor?”

Ephram snorted and his eyebrows practically disappeared beneath his hairline. “Beer, yes. Dancing? A world of no.”

“What, you scared, city slicker?” 

“Since when can you dance? I mean, what is that, the two-step? There’s no way.” 

“I never said I could dance, it just looks fun. Fine, we’ll watch. Come on.” Bright grabbed Ephram’s hand and led him to the bar. They both got a beer and surveyed the men whirling around the dance floor. After a while, and a couple of beers, two men in their ‘20s approached them.

“So, you kids gonna just stand here all night?” The dark-haired man who spoke was tall and good-looking, and Bright put his arm around Ephram possessively. 

“Yeah, we don’t dance,” Bright said.

The other man, whom Bright was amused to see was actually wearing a cowboy hat, smiled broadly. “Aw, come on now, all you need’s a good teacher. You and your boyfriend can’t be wallflowers all night.”

Bright and Ephram looked at each other uncertainly.

“Come on boys, we’ll show you how it’s done. We’re just trying to be friendly is all,” Cowboy Hat said. He pulled on Ephram’s hand and led him to the dance floor, while the other man did the same to Bright.

“Look, I really don’t know how to do this.” Bright felt awkward and nervous as the man pulled him close and put his hand on his waist. It was the first time he’d ever been so close to another guy who wasn’t Ephram, and it was a strange sensation. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll lead, all you’ve got to do is follow.” And with that, they were spinning away, and Bright found that following wasn’t so hard after. He watched Ephram stumbling around the floor with Cowboy Hat. With his long-sleeved Japanese t-shirt and lack of coordination, Ephram didn’t fit in at all.

But he was giggling and his eyes shone as he looked at Bright over Cowboy Hat’s shoulder. Bright grinned at him and later, when he was circling him around the floor himself, he thought Ephram had never looked so at home.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

The hotel was hushed when they finally returned, buzzed from the beer, but refreshed from the brisk walk back from bar. They were quiet in the elevator, and Ephram wondered if Bright was feeling as nervous as he was.

They’d had a great time at the bar, after his initial spaz attack. He couldn’t believe they’d actually done that country dancing, and that they hadn’t been half bad at it in the end. Well, Bright hadn’t been half bad. Ephram knew that his own talents did not lie on the dance floor.

Still though, it had been fun. And it had been really cool to be able to kiss and touch each other and not have anyone care, or look at them like they were freaks. It was cool to be around other…gay people. Ephram still stumbled over the word, even in his head.

Inside their room, they stood by the beds and said nothing. They looked everywhere but at each other, and finally Ephram set about untying his shoes and taking them off. He could see Bright do the same out of the corner of his eye. 

Shoes successfully discarded, Ephram stood up straight and faced Bright. “So,” he said.

“So.” Bright smiled nervously.

Ephram took a few steps and put his hands on Bright’s waist. “So…do you still want to do this?”

Bright slowly ran his hands up Ephram’s back. He spoke barely above a whisper. “Yeah. You still want to, right?” 

Ephram nodded. “Yeah, I want to.” Ephram pulled Bright’s shirt up and over his head. He ran his hands over Bright’s chest, the firm muscles there so different from his own wiry frame.

Bright took Ephram’s shirt off and then kissed him deeply, his tongue sweeping through Ephram’s mouth. His hands were on Ephram’s belt and soon Ephram felt his pants and boxer shorts being tugged down his legs. He stepped out of them and he was naked. Well, almost. Ephram broke their kiss and leaned down to yank his socks off quickly.

 _Now_ he was totally naked. Bright’s eyes swept up and down his body and he licked his lips. Ephram felt his cock get fully hard under Bright’s gaze. He quickly unbuttoned Bright’s pants and pulled them down, and soon they were both devoid of clothing.

They kissed eagerly and Ephram reveled in the feel of their bodies pressing together with nothing in between. He took a few steps towards one of the beds and flopped down on it none too gracefully, pulling Bright down with him.

Ephram stretched out on the bed, and Bright covered his body with his own, their limbs and tongues tangling. Their hands roamed over each other, and Ephram thought that if he could, at that moment he’d climb inside Bright’s skin.

Bright pulled away to catch his breath, chest heaving. “So…how do you want to do it?”

“I want to see your face,” Ephram said.

Bright nodded and reached over the side of the bed, fumbling for his bag. Ephram took a few deep breaths and looked at the ceiling. They were really doing it. He didn’t know how to feel. Bright’s face appeared above him.

“You ready?” Bright’s smile was anxious. Ephram looked down and saw that he had a condom and a tube of lube in his hand. 

Ephram smiled back. “Yeah, I’m ready.” He dragged Bright’s head down and kissed him. Bright pulled Ephram’s legs up onto his shoulders and Ephram thought his chest might explode from the pounding of his heart.

It was messy and awkward and contorted and weird and wonderful and it hurt more than anything Ephram could have imagined. But it was worth it, because Bright was actually inside him. Bright was gasping and muttering to god, and moving forward bit by bit. Finally, he hit a spot that made Ephram groan and tingle all the way to his toes.

“Oh, fuck, Bright!” Ephram closed his eyes and moaned. It was still so painful, but at the same time, he’d never felt that kind of pleasure. His cock was rock hard between their bodies, and Bright moved back and forth inside him, beginning to find a sort of clumsy rhythm. After a few minutes, he reached between their bodies and pumped his hand up and down Ephram’s straining cock, and that was all it took. Ephram closed his eyes as he came.

Bright gasped and froze while Ephram shuddered around him. After a few moments, Ephram felt Bright’s hands on his face and he opened his eyes. Bright looked down intensely, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead.

“I love you,” he said, as he slowly began moving inside Ephram again.

Ephram was still panting and just stared up at him, speechless. Bright thrust harder and then he was coming with a shout. Bright collapsed on him and Ephram winced and held his breath. After a minute, Bright pulled out of him and lowered Ephram’s legs to the mattress. 

Ephram closed his eyes and after a moment he felt Bright wiping his chest clean. Then Bright’s knuckles caressed his cheek gently. He opened his eyes slowly.

“Are you okay?” Bright’s voice was slightly hoarse and he peered down with concern.

“I love you,” Ephram said, and he knew it was the truth.


	10. Chapter 10

Bright woke gradually, slipping back into dreams a few times before fully opening his eyes. He blinked and focused on the head of brown hair resting on the pillow beside him. He flexed his arms, which were curled around the body pressing into his chest.

Everything came flooding back in a rush of image and smell and sound and taste. A twisting steering wheel and expensive steak and ears ringing in a crush of bodies and the blare of country music and anger and laughter and Ephram’s tangy sweat on his tongue as he sank deeper and deeper into him.

A thrill ricocheted through his body as he remembered. Ephram was still sleeping, his back pressed against Bright’s chest, their legs entangled. Bright felt his dick stiffen as he remembered the heat of Ephram’s body surrounding him: his laboured breathing, his trembling lips, his grunts and moans. He could hardly believe that they’d actually done it. He’d been _inside_ someone else. At it was Ephram Brown, of all people. 

And he remembered what Ephram had said after. 

Of course, Bright had said it first, but his heart still beat a bit faster when he remembered Ephram’s serious expression. He’d reached up and touched Bright’s hair and face, like he was memorizing him, or something. 

Bright tightened his arms around Ephram’s body, drawing him even closer. He kissed the back of his neck softly. Ephram stirred and muttered something Bright couldn’t make out. 

“Morning,” Bright said, as he kissed Ephram’s shoulder. Ephram groaned slightly and stretched his legs. Bright caressed Ephram’s stomach in big, lazy strokes. Finally, Ephram turned in his arms and stretched out flat on his back. 

Bright propped himself up on his elbow and said, “Hey.” Ephram grunted, his eyes still closed. “Well, someone’s just a pleasure in the morning,” Bright said, laughing. Ephram yawned and licked his lips. Bright swooped down and kissed him soundly. 

Ephram yelped in surprise, but soon his tongue darted out to wrestle with Bright’s. They kissed deeply, their limbs coming to life again, muscles extending and then wrapping around each other again. After a few minutes, Bright pulled back and rested his head on his hand, lying on his side. 

Ephram opened his eyes and smiled. “Hey.”

“He speaks! I was beginning to worry,” Bright said with a wink.

“Sorry, I’m pretty nonverbal when I first wake up.” Ephram stretched again and winced slightly. 

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Bright felt a stab of guilt. He knew that what they’d done had been painful for Ephram.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit sore, it feels…I dunno. Weird,” Ephram said, and a blush coloured his cheeks.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Bright bit his lip and rubbed Ephram’s chest gently. 

“I know, it’s not your fault.” Ephram smiled reassuringly and pulled Bright’s head down for another kiss. When they broke apart, Bright shifted down and laid his head on Ephram’s chest. He listened to the sure and steady heartbeat below his ear. Ephram’s arms wrapped around his back securely.

“So, this is pretty cool. Waking up together.” The words rumbled in Ephram’s chest.

“Yeah. It’s so…I don’t know. Grown up,” Bright said.

“It’s weird, you know.” 

“What?”

“This. This whole thing. I mean, I always liked girls. I just...never thought about the possibility of something else. But now that seems so long ago. Like someone else’s life.” Ephram drew absent patterns on Bright’s back with his fingertips.

“You’re not sorry, are you?” Bright held his breath, as Ephram’s chest expanded. 

“No. I’m not sorry at all. It’s just…surprising. It’s weird that you can think you know everything, but not even know yourself.” 

Bright raised his head and peered up, his chin resting on Ephram’s chest. “Yeah, I know what you mean.” He lowered his ear to Ephram’s chest once more. He took a deep breath, and asked, “Did you like it?” 

“What? Liking girls?” 

“No, last night. Did…did you like it?” Bright’s stomach tightened as he waited for Ephram’s response.

Ephram tugged Bright upwards until they were eye to eye, their faces close together on the pillow. “Yeah, I liked it. Don’t you know that? I mean…couldn’t you tell?”

Bright stammered and licked his lips. “Well…I…I knew that I was hurting you, but it felt so awesome…I could barely even think about anything else. I just wasn’t sure how it felt for you. I mean, I _thought_ you liked it, but I…I just wanted to make sure.”

“It felt…painful at first. Really painful. But then…but then it started to feel good, too. It was like both pleasure and pain, at the same time. It was…amazing. I can still feel you there,” Ephram said, ducking his head.

“Do you want to show me? I mean, what it feels like?” Bright felt strangely nervous. 

Ephram looked up and exhaled a shaky breath. “You sure?”

Bright’s heart began beating a bit faster, and his skin tingled where they touched. “Yeah, I’m very sure.” They kissed again, and soon they were breathing hard, their hands roaming and cocks hard.

Bright rolled over on his stomach and when Ephram was finally inside him, he thought he might break in two. But Ephram’s hand held onto his, and his breath was in his ear, and their sweat combined in the slippery confusion, and Bright knew that he was whole.

 

\----------------------------

 

There was a firm, loud knock on the door, and Ephram jolted awake. He heard Bright gasp beside him, and they looked at each other with wide eyes.

“Who do you think it is?” Bright whispered.

Ephram was about to reply when the knock came again, followed by a stern voice. “Housekeeping. Check-out time was noon.” 

They both peered over at the clock on the nightstand, which read twenty after one. “Shit!” Ephram rubbed his face and sat up straight. He cleared his throat and spoke loudly. “Sorry, we overslept. We’ll be out as soon as we can.” There was some indistinct grumbling from the hallway, and then silence. 

Ephram looked over at Bright and they dissolved into giggles. “Man, for a second I was thinking that it was our dads out there,” Bright said.

“Oh my god, don’t even joke, Abbott.” Ephram shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs. They’d fallen asleep again after…after they’d had sex. Again. Ephram smiled to himself as he remembered it. It had been unreal to actually be inside Bright, to feel him so closely. He was sure that it had been awkward and not exactly the most commanding sexual performance ever, but it had still been pretty amazing. 

Ephram leaned over and kissed Bright slowly. “Good afternoon.”

“Dude, if you keep kissing me, we’re never going to get out of this hotel room.”

“Mmm. Tell me again why that’s a bad thing?” Ephram sucked and nibbled at Bright’s neck.

“Uh, the hotel’s going to charge another night to your dad’s credit card and he’ll want to know what we were doing to miss the check-out time.” 

Ephram sighed heavily and pulled back. “You make a good point. Okay, let’s get out of here.”

“We definitely need a shower,” Bright said, as he stood and stretched his arms over his head. “Think you can keep your hands to yourself?” He bounded into the bathroom and Ephram heard the water turn on. 

He eased himself up off the bed and padded over to the bathroom. Bright was already in the shower, and Ephram stood for a moment, watching his shadow behind the frosted glass. His stomach did that girly fluttering thing and he thought about the fact that Bright had said he loved him. And that he had said it back. 

His life was officially unrecognizable, yet he didn’t want to change a thing. He got in and closed the door behind him with a thunk. 

Bright pulled him under the spray of the hot water and, despite his challenge to Ephram, was soon kissing him languidly. Ephram ran his hands up and down Bright’s broad back and over his firm ass. His fingers danced lower, and Bright hissed in discomfort.

“Sorry. Hurts a bit, huh?” Ephram didn’t like the idea of causing Bright pain, and he knew just what he was feeling.

“Yeah, but it’s no big deal. Like you said, it’s normal.” Bright opened a bottle of shampoo and lathered Ephram’s hair. “Besides, it was _so_ worth it.” 

Ephram poured the shampoo into his own hand and went to work on Bright’s curls. “Yeah, totally.”

They smiled, and took turns rinsing under the water. Ephram closed his eyes and wondered if his father would notice the extra day’s charge on his card after all.

 

\------------------------

 

As they drove back into Everwood, Bright sighed loudly. 

“Home sweet home,” Ephram said, sardonically. 

“Yeah. Don’t you wish we could just like, rob a bank and head out on the road?”

Ephram snorted. “As tempting as it sounds to do a Bonnie and Clyde, I really don’t want to end up biting it in a hail of bullets.” 

“Well, I never said there wasn’t a downside.” Bright grinned in the fading light. He made the turn onto Ephram’s street and slowed as he neared the Brown’s house. He put the truck in park and let the engine idle.

“So. Here we are,” Ephram said.

“Yeah.” Bright swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. Everything had been so perfect in Denver, but now that they were back in Everwood, it was like a spell was breaking.

“Well, I’d better go in. Delia probably heard us pull up.” 

“Yeah.” Bright felt Ephram’s hand on his thigh, and he covered his hand with his own. He looked over.

“I had a great weekend. Really great. I…I’m glad we went,” Ephram said, and leaned a little closer.

Bright smiled. “Me, too. I’m really glad. About everything. You know?” He squeezed Ephram’s hand.

Ephram returned his smile. “Yeah, I know.” He looked out the window and then quickly leaned in and pressed his lips to Bright’s. “See you tomorrow,” he said, and then he was gone, the door slamming behind him. He grabbed his bag out of the back of the truck and waved from the sidewalk.

Bright wanted to wait until he was inside before he left, but he realized that it might look weird, so he put the truck in gear and rumbled up the street. He watched Ephram in the rearview mirror until he turned the corner, and he was gone.

 

\-----------------------

 

Harold uncrossed his legs and put his crossword down on the coffee table with a huff. He just couldn’t seem to concentrate. Rose and Amy had gone out to a movie, but he’d wanted to make sure Bright came back from Denver on time. He glanced at his watch again. Bright was soon going to be officially late.

At that moment, he heard the truck pull up in the driveway. Harold quickly picked up the crossword again and settled back into his chair. 

Bright opened the front door and dropped his bag with a thud. “Hey, Dad. I’m home.” 

“Well, it’s about time,” Harold said. “I trust you didn’t get up to too much trouble in Denver?” 

“Nah, just a bit,” Bright said, as he walked past Harold into the kitchen. 

Harold sighed. He’d been pondering the situation all weekend, and the more he thought about it, the more he was sure there was something not quite right about Ephram Brown. Bright wasn’t always so sharp and Harold was certain that he wouldn’t pick up on anything out of the ordinary. 

Harold was also fairly certain that the Brown boy was a homosexual. He had grown up in New York after all, and dressed in those strange clothes. His hair had been an odd shade of purple when the Browns had first moved to town, if he recalled correctly. 

But most of all, Harold recalled the intense way Ephram had watched Bright playing basketball, the way it had made the hair on his arms stand on end. Something was not right there. The image of Ephram and Bright on the driveway with tangled limbs sprang to his mind again.

Not that Harold had anything against homosexuals, but he had a feeling Ephram was becoming a bit too attached to his son. It was better to nip it in the bud, before things became…uncomfortable. Yes, this was definitely the best thing to do. He’d been feeling uneasy for week’s about Ephram’s continued presence in Bright’s life, and it was best to trust his instincts. 

Harold resolutely walked into the kitchen, where Bright was rummaging through the fridge. 

“Bright, I think we need to talk.” 

Bright froze, and then stood up straight. He still peered into the fridge, and didn’t look at Harold. “Why? What’s up?”

“I think it might be best if you didn’t spend so much time with Ephram Brown.” 

It was a few moments before Bright replied, “What? Why?” His voice was unusually flat and he still didn’t look at Harold.

“Well, I’m going to frank with you, Bright. And what I have to say might come as a bit of a shock, but I think you need to hear it.” Bright nodded jerkily and closed the refrigerator. He leaned against the counter, his eyes still downcast.

“I know that you’ve had a tough year, with everything’s that happened with Colin. But things are getting back to normal now, and I think that’s good. And although I’m sure Ephram is a very…nice young man, I’m not sure you should be spending so much time with him.”

Bright looked up, his brow creased. “Why? Ephram’s my friend.”

Harold searched for the right words. “Well, yes, I know he’s your friend. But, Bright, I think he might be getting a bit too attached to you.” 

Bright’s expression tightened. “What do you mean, Dad? Like I said, we’re friends.”

“Bright, I know this may be hard for you to understand…but I think Ephram might be gay. Now, there’s nothing wrong with that, but I don’t think it’s fair for you to…lead him on.”

Bright stared dumbly at Harold.

“I know, it’s a surprise. I just think it might be best for you to keep your distance for a while. Best for everyone.”

When Bright finally spoke, his voice trembled slightly. “Dad, I’m not going to stop being friends with Ephram.”

“Bright I think it would be better for you. You have Colin, and basketball. This is your senior year, you really don’t need any other distractions.”

“Ephram isn’t a distraction. I…I’m not going to stop hanging out with him,” Bright said, and Harold recognized the stubborn tone.

“Bright, be reasonable. Like I said, there’s nothing wrong with being gay, but this is a small town, and people are bound to talk.”

“So let them talk! I don’t care.”

Harold sighed. “Bright, it’s best for Ephram to spend his time with…other people like him.”

When Bright finally spoke again, his voice was shaky. “I am like him.” 

Harold’s breath caught in his chest. “Pardon?”

Bright looked him in the eye and firmly said, “I am like him, Dad.”

“What? Bright, don’t be ridiculous.” Harold felt as if he were suddenly on the edge of a cliff, fighting for balance. His mind spun. “You’re not…” 

“Yeah, I am. I’m gay, Dad.” Bright gulped and swallowed nervously.

Harold felt himself fall off the precipice. “No, you’re not.” It was impossible. Simply impossible.

“Yes, I am. I know it may be hard for you to believe, but it’s true.”

Harold felt a surge of anger. “This is his influence, isn’t it?”

“You really do think I’m stupid, don’t you, Dad? Ephram didn’t brainwash me or anything. This is who I am. And it’s too bad if you don’t like it. I’m not going to stop seeing Ephram.”

“Yes, you—” A horrifying thought suddenly took form in Harold’s mind. “You and Ephram…is there…has something… _happened_?” His face creased with disgust. 

Bright crossed his arms and his voice was steely. “Yeah, lots of stuff has happened. He’s my boyfriend, Dad.” 

Harold felt the shout surge up through him like a geyser. “Your _boyfriend_? My god, Bright, what’s the matter with you? That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard!”

Bright looked back at him with wide, hurt eyes. “I don’t expect you to understand. But yes, he’s my boyfriend.”

“Oh, this just keeps getting more and more ludicrous!” The same image of Bright and Ephram on the driveway sprang to Harold’s mind again. Their closeness had been unsettling, but he hadn’t allowed himself to think for even a second…. “Bright, this is just impossible!”

“No, Dad, it’s not. This is the way I am. Okay?” 

“No, it’s not okay!” How could this have happened? Bright was athletic and popular and his son. It just wasn’t possible.

“Well, it’s gonna have to be, Dad. Can’t you just accept me the way I am?”

Harold snorted. “Just when I thought you couldn’t be more of a disappointment.”

The words hung in the air, heavy between them. Bright’s eyes widened and he stepped back. He shook his head and then strode out of the kitchen.

“Bright! Where do you think you’re going? Come back here, young man, we’re not done talking!” Harold quickly followed him into the hall. Bright was pulling his Miner’s jacket off a hanger in the closet. “Look, I didn’t mean that.”

Bright laughed hollowly. “Yes, you really, really did, Dad.”

“Well what do you expect me to say? I find out you’ve been lying to me all this time, did you expect me to be happy about it?” 

Bright jammed his arms into the sleeves of his coat. “This isn’t about me lying, and we both know it.”

Harold clenched his jaw. Bright was obviously right, but there was no way Harold would admit it. “Just where do you think you’re going? You’re grounded, you’re not going anywhere.”

Bright shook his head incredulously. “What, you think you can ground me and that’ll somehow make me straight? You can lock me in my room forever, but I’ll still be gay. Go to hell, Dad.” With that, Bright slammed from the house. Harold stood motionless in the hallway as he heard Bright’s truck roar to life and screech out of the driveway. 

It wasn’t until Rose and Amy pulled in later that Harold could force his limbs to move again.


	11. Chapter 11

It was almost midnight when the phone rang. Ephram was still awake, replaying the weekend’s events over and over in his mind. He rolled over and looked at the caller I.D., snatching up the phone when he saw the call was from the Abbotts’. 

“Hey,” Ephram said, his voice low. His father would probably wait to see if Ephram called for him, and then go back to sleep. 

There was no response on the other end of the line.

“Bright?” Ephram squinted into the darkness to make sure that he’d read the number correctly. Then he could make out breathing on the line.

“Are you trying to tell me that my son isn’t with you right now?” 

Ephram’s stomach clenched. “Um…Dr. Abbott?” Something was clearly wrong, and Ephram’s heart began beating a little faster. 

“Yes, you know very well with whom you are speaking. Tell Bright to come home. Now.” 

The tightness in Ephram’s stomach gave way to icy stabs of panic. He bolted upright on the bed. “You mean Bright never came home? He dropped me off hours ago!” Ephram’s mind quickly ran through all the possible scenarios of what could have happened to Bright, none of them good. But if there’d been an accident, they surely would have heard by now?

“Yes, he came home, and then he left. And I know very well that he’s with _you_ ,” Harold spat.

Relief flooded over Ephram. But in its wake, another wave of dread was beginning to take form. “Dr. Abbott, why…what happened?” 

“I always knew you’d be trouble. And now you’ve got my son thinking he’s a _homosexual_. It’s ludicrous, and I won’t stand for it. As usual, Bright doesn’t know what he’s doing, and you’ll stay away from him. Do you hear me?”

Ephram’s throat was dry and he swallowed nervously. “Dr. Abbott, please…you don’t understand. It’s not…it’s not like that. It’s….” Ephram trailed off, his mind unable to keep pace with what was happening. 

“Just tell him to come home. I won’t have him out until all hours of the night.”

Ephram cringed at the coldness in Dr. Abbott’s voice. “I swear, he isn’t here. But I’ll go find him—”

“No, you just stay away from him. If he shows up, tell him to come home immediately. Good night.” 

Ephram sat frozen on his bed, the dial tone buzzing in his ear. Finally, he hung the phone up. It all seemed like a bad dream, but he knew that he was wide awake. He got up and quietly changed into his jeans and a sweater. If Bright had been missing for hours, there was only one place he could be. 

He crept downstairs, past his father’s bedroom door. It was ajar, and Ephram could hear light snoring coming from inside. His coat and gloves were in the hall closet, which had a mercilessly creaky door. He held his breath as he edged it open, inch by inch. 

About fifteen minutes later, he was pedaling furiously to the edge of the trail into the forest. He was thankful that he’d remembered to grab his father’s flashlight from the kitchen drawer. Although the moon was bright overhead, under the canopy of trees the darkness closed in on all sides. Ephram was pretty sure he could remember his way to the rock, but in the darkness, it was proving more difficult than he’d imagined.

Had it really only been this morning that everything had been so perfect? It seemed like a lifetime ago that he’d woken up with Bright wrapped around him. How had everything gone so wrong? How the hell had Dr. Abbott found out about them? 

A branch snapped to his left, and Ephram swung around, the flashlight held out before him – his only line of defence. But no bears or serial killers stood before him, just shadowy trees. 

He took a deep breath and trudged on. 

 

\-------------------

 

The valley glowed in the light of the moon, and the stars twinkled in the sky far above. Bright exhaled loudly and his breath appeared before him in the cold night air. 

It didn’t seem possible that he could go from being so happy to having his life completely destroyed. His father had looked at him with such horror, such disgust. Bright wrapped his arms tighter around himself and shivered.

He didn’t know how long he’d been staring off into space when he heard something moving in the distance. His pulse raced and he stumbled to his feet. A beam of light broke through the trees and Bright realized with a sigh of relief that it was a person, not a lumbering bear seeking a midnight snack. 

He sat back down again and looked out at the valley. He was pretty sure that it was Ephram noisily making his way through the woods. The only other person who knew about the lookout was Colin, and Bright didn’t think he could remember it. He felt a pang of regret and wondered if that would ever stop hurting. 

“Bright?” Ephram’s voice was loud in the still of the night. 

Bright opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t think he ever would.

“Bright, are you there?” Ephram’s voice was now tinged with fear. 

“Yeah, I’m here,” Bright said. He couldn’t keep Ephram out there alone.

Ephram scrambled up the side of the boulder. He stood a couple of feet away, panting slightly. “Bright, what happened?”

“He knows. My dad.”

“How? How did he find out?” Ephram knelt down beside Bright, his arm arcing around his shoulders.

“I don’t know, he just did. He thought it was just you, he told me I should stop hanging around with you. I…I told him that I wouldn’t. He kept pushing, so I just told him the truth. I’m sorry.” Bright’s eyes welled with tears and he blinked rapidly.

“It’s okay, everything’s going to be okay.” Ephram squeezed him close. “Bright, look at me.”

“How? How can you even stand to be here? I’ve totally wrecked both our lives.” Bright sniffled and wiped his eyes, disgusted at his weakness. 

“Bright, stop it. Everything’s going to be okay. You haven’t wrecked our lives.” Ephram turned Bright’s face towards him with his hand. “We’ll get through this. Okay?”

Bright looked into Ephram’s serious, sincere face and felt a small blossoming of reassurance. His panic began to recede and he pulled Ephram into a tight hug. “I’m sorry.”

Ephram’s arms held him tight, and he caressed Bright’s hair softly. “It’s okay, you big drama queen.”

Bright laughed and pulled back. “Hey, shut up. I’m not…well, okay, I’m being a drama queen.” 

“Yeah, just a bit. But you had good reason.” Ephram sobered. “Your dad called looking for you. He said some stuff.” 

“Oh. That’s how you knew I was here?” 

“I figured this would be the place you’d run to,” Ephram said.

“I wish we could go back to Denver. Think your dad will mind if we live off his credit card for the rest of our lives?”

“Nah, that should be no problem. He’s rich enough.” 

Bright smiled and shook his head ruefully. “I wish it was this morning again, you know? Things were like…perfect.”

“Yeah, I know. But we’re going to have to deal with this.”

“Yeah,” Bright said, rubbing his hands together. His fingers were getting numb. Ephram took his gloves off and rubbed Bright’s hands softly between his own.

“So, your dad said for you to come home, like, now. He was really pissed. And he told me to stay away from you.”

“Fuck him! He’s not going to keep us apart!”

“I know, Bright, don’t worry. We’re in this together, right?”

“Right. I mean, we are, right?” Bright couldn’t help but feel insecure.

“Yeah, totally.” Ephram stopped rubbing and held Bright’s hands tightly. “We have to be in this together, or…no, we have to be.”

“Definitely.” Bright kissed him softly, their breath mingling in the cold air. “I don’t know what to do, Ephram. My dad was so mad, you should have seen him. He really hates me, he was so, like, disgusted. There’s no way he’s going to ever be okay with this. With me.”

Ephram sighed and hugged Bright close again. “You never know. He’s upset now, but…things can change. He’ll come around. I mean, he _has_ to. Or else….” Ephram trailed off.

Bright just burrowed his face into Ephram’s neck, unwilling to finish the sentence for him. 

 

\-------------------

 

Bright parked on the street and quietly made his way into the house. He hoped that his father would be fast asleep. He was quickly disappointed.

“Do you realize that it’s almost four o’clock in the morning?” His father’s voice was low and steady. 

Bright froze, one foot on the bottom of the stairs. He turned to find his father sitting in his chair in the dark living room, his bathrobe neatly cinched over his pajamas. Bright opened his mouth, but no words came forth. 

“You get upstairs and I expect you home every day right after school. Basketball practice is the only exception. I can get the schedule from the coach, so don’t even think about lying to me. You’ll come home and study and you won’t see Dr. Brown’s maladjusted son except in passing. Then we can put this whole ridiculous little episode behind us. Understand?”

Bright took a deep breath, trying to quell the anger that was building up within him. “No, I don’t think I’ll ever understand you, Dad.” Bright walked up a few stairs before he stopped and turned back again. “Don’t tell Dr. Brown. Ephram needs to tell him himself. Okay?” 

His only response was stony silence.

 

\-------------------

 

Ephram’s alarm blared and he reached out to silence it. He felt like his head had barely hit the pillow and he groaned. Suddenly everything came rushing back to him and his stomach dropped.

He had to tell his dad. There was no other option, Dr. Abbott would do it if he didn’t. Ephram rubbed his face tiredly. He didn’t even know where to begin.

In the kitchen, his father and Delia bustled about, getting ready for the day. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead. You look bright-eyed and bushy-tailed!” Andy grinned at him.

Ephram fixed him with a glare. “Yeah.” 

“Someone’s got a case of the Mondays, Delia!” Andy slurped his coffee and winked at Delia, who giggled.

“Very good, dropping pop culture references. You’ve come so far, Dad.” Ephram rolled his eyes and gulped down some orange juice. He couldn’t even begin to think about telling his father now. He needed to have all his wits about him, he figured. “Hey, Dad, you’re going to be around tonight, right?”

“Yep. Why, you want to pencil in some bonding?”

His dad was in entirely too good a mood. “Um, yeah. I gotta go have a shower,” Ephram said, leaving the kitchen. He didn’t want to think about how his dad would feel later, after he knew. Ephram wanted to think that he’d be understanding, his father was usually on the pinko commie side of political arguments. 

But he was afraid. Afraid his dad would be like Bright’s, would look at him in horror and forbid them from seeing each other. He shook his head as if to dislodge the thought from his mind. He couldn’t fathom living in Everwood without being able to see Bright. 

As he stood under the hot water, Ephram closed his eyes and imagined he was back in Denver, Bright’s strong arms around him and his whisper in his ear. 

 

\-------------------------

 

Andy Brown popped the last bite of his club sandwich in his mouth and washed it down with coffee. He was just taking out his wallet when Harold Abbott came in the front door of Mama Joy’s.

“Harold! Having a late lunch?” Andy smiled and motioned to the empty stool beside him. Harold glared at him and took a seat at the end of the counter. Andy got up and sat beside him. “Gee, was it something I said?”

“I’m not in the mood today, Dr. Brown.”

The smile faded from Andy’s face. This wasn’t Harold’s normal crotchety demeanour. There was something different in his tone. “Is everything okay?” 

Harold pinned him with an icy stare. “No, everything is most certainly not okay. I don’t wish to discuss it with you.” 

Andy decided not to press it. “Well, alright then. But if you change your mind, let me know.” He paid his bill and walked out onto the sunny street, blinking against the glare. He was only just around the corner when Harold’s voice rang out behind him.

“You know what’s truly galling about this whole situation, Dr. Brown? It’s that your son has actually convinced Bright that this is all normal. I mean, it’s fine for some people, I have no problem with it. But Bright has no idea what he’s doing, and Ephram knows that. He knows it, god damn it.”

“Am I supposed to know what you’re talking about?” Andy furrowed his brow in puzzlement.

Harold barked out an angry laugh. “Oh, like you don’t know! Come on, don’t tell me the world’s premier neurosurgeon isn’t smart enough to figure out the truth about his son.”

Andy felt a surge of protectiveness. “What about my son? Harold, what the hell is going on?”

“I want him to stay away from Bright. Bright has enough problems without dealing with Ephram’s unwanted advances.” 

“Advances? Harold, what on earth are you talking about?” Andy couldn’t believe that Harold was actually insinuating what he thought he was. 

A small, cruel smile formed on Harold’s face. “Did you really not know, Dr. Brown? What your son is?” 

Anger began to swell in Andy’s chest, and he clenched his jaw as he stepped closer. “I don’t know what the hell’s gotten into you, Dr. Abbott, but don’t you ever talk about my son that way again, you hear me?” 

Harold blinked and seemed to notice their surroundings for the first time. On a Monday afternoon, the street was thankfully deserted, Andy noted. “I don’t see the need to ever discuss it again, Bright won’t be going anywhere near him from now on. Good day, Dr. Brown.”

Andy watched him stiffly walk away. His mind raced and his fists were clenched in anger. There had obviously been some kind of misunderstanding between Bright and Ephram. Yet Ephram hadn’t said anything about it, and had been in a very good mood when he’d returned from Denver. He’d practically been whistling under his breath. If Andy didn’t know better, he’d have said that Ephram had…but…no, that wasn’t possible. Was the friendship between his son and Bright…more than it seemed? Ephram had always liked girls. Hadn’t he? 

Andy realized that he didn’t know. He’d always assumed, and Ephram had never said anything to the contrary. But he’d pursued Amy Abbott intensely in the past. They’d kissed, he’d told him that once! This was clearly just a big mistake.

Andy shook himself out of his reverie and walked slowly back towards his office. He laughed ruefully at himself, and thought of Carl and Nina, of their years together. He’d been so pleased at how well he’d gotten to know Ephram over the past year, how they’d broken down the walls between them.

He realized that the walls might have been taller than he’d ever imagined.


	12. Chapter 12

Ephram’s heart sank a bit as he rounded the corner of the hallway and saw that Bright was not at his locker. He’d missed Bright before homeroom, and now he was desperate to see him. As everyone bustled by on their way to the cafeteria for lunch, Ephram leaned against the wall, hands in pockets, in what he hoped was a casual pose.

After an interminable five minutes, Bright finally arrived. He could barely meet Ephram’s eyes. “Hey,” he said.

“Hey.” Ephram gulped, suddenly unsure of what to say. Last night, everything had seemed so clear. They would stick together; there was no question. The stars had shone down and they’d clung together reassuringly. Yet in the fluorescent light of day, surrounded by ugly lockers with chipped paint, things didn’t seem as clear. He could sense that Bright was pulling away from him. 

“So, I’m like, totally grounded.” Bright opened his locker and threw his books inside.

“For how long?”

“Um, forever, I think.”

“Don’t worry, everything’s going to be okay.” Ephram cringed at the tremor in his voice.

“Yeah, right,” Bright said, and slammed his locker shut. “Look, let’s go somewhere. The gym’s deserted at lunch.”

Ephram nodded his assent and they walked. The gym was indeed empty, and they hurried into the supply closet. They stood a couple of feet apart and Ephram crossed his arms and fidgeted.

“Ephram, look—”

“Are you dumping me?” Ephram decided that the best defence was a good offence.

Bright blinked in surprise. “What? Do…do you want me to?”

“No. But are you?” Ephram’s stomach churned.

“No. But look, I need to tell you something—”

“See? You are!”

“You know, if you’d shut up for like, five seconds, I could tell you what I have to tell you.” Bright sighed in exasperation.

Ephram blushed and said, “Yeah, okay.”

“I think my dad’s going to tell your dad, like, soon. So you’d better tell him yourself, as soon as you can.”

Ephram’s brow creased in confusion. “Well, yeah, I figured. Is that what you had to tell me?”

“Yeah. I just thought…I thought you’d be pretty pissed. You were really great last night, but when my asshole dad outs you, I don’t think you’re going to be so nice to me.” Bright picked up a basketball and passed it back and forth between his hands.

“Bright, it’s not your fault your dad’s a prick. I’m not going to blame you for what he does.”

“But I didn’t have to tell him the truth. This is all my fault.” Bright’s voice caught, and he dribbled the ball a few times.

“Bright…” Ephram took a few steps closer and knocked the ball away. It bounced into the corner with a thud. Ephram grasped hold of Bright’s hands and looked up at him intently. “I meant it. What I said before, about…about loving you. I’m not going to give up on this. On you.” 

“I just thought…if you want out, I won’t blame you.” 

“I thought we went through this last night. God, your drama queen routine is really nearing perfection,” Ephram said, as he kissed Bright softly. The kiss deepened and Bright pulled Ephram closer. 

“It is not,” Bright said, as he broke away for air. A smile creased his face. 

“Sure, whatever you say.” Ephram grinned and hugged Bright tightly. 

“Are you nervous?” Bright pulled back and looked at Ephram, concern creasing his forehead. “About telling your dad?”

“Yeah, I guess. I mean, I think he’ll be fine with it. I’m not looking forward to it, but I think it’s going to okay.”

“Yeah, your dad’s a lot cooler than mine.” Bright kissed him again.

“Yeah. So, you’re grounded, huh?”

Bright laughed bitterly. “Oh yeah, I’m grounded. Because obviously if I can’t see you, I’ll stop being gay and everything will be all back to normal.”

Ephram’s hands slid down to Bright’s ass. “Sounds like quite a plan.”

“Yep, I should be hitting on chicks again any minute now,” Bright said, as he ground his hips against Ephram’s. They laughed and kissed again. 

“So when am I going to be able to see you? Like, really see you?”

Bright sighed heavily. “For now, it’s just going to have to be at school. My dad’s totally acting like part of the gazpacho.”

Ephram laughed softly and ran his hand through Bright’s hair. “Gestapo. And don’t worry, he can’t ground you forever. We’ll work something out.”

“Yeah.” Bright’s lips moved to Ephram’s neck and Ephram sighed into him. As long as they had each other, he could deal with whatever happened.

 

\-----------------------

 

As Ephram walked through the front door, he thought that he could feel the air get just a bit heavier. But everything seemed normal, and it didn’t look his father or Delia were home yet. He chugged some Coke from the fridge and headed up to his room. As he pushed open the door, he stopped dead in his tracks. 

His father sat at the end of Ephram’s bed, his shoulders slumped. 

“Dad? What are you…what’s going on?” Ephram dropped his bag in the corner and walked around his bed to face his father. “Are you…what are you doing in here? Did you, like, look through my stuff or something?” Ephram’s heart pounded and he felt the thrum of fear and anger moving through him.

Andy looked up at him. “No, I didn’t look through your things, Ephram. I was just…thinking.”

“In my room.” His father just nodded, and when he didn’t say anything else, Ephram steeled himself. “You know. Right?”

Andy nodded. “Yes, I know.” His father looked at him with such sadness that Ephram felt like he’d been punched in the gut. He pulled out his desk chair and sank unsteadily into it.

“Dad, I don’t expect you to understand…”

“Why not?” Andy’s voice was thick with emotion.

“What?” Ephram felt completely adrift. 

“Why not, Ephram? For god’s sake, why not?” Andy looked at him beseechingly. “I thought we’d come so far, that I’d finally gotten to know you. Don’t you trust me? Don’t you know that you can tell me anything and that I’ll never, ever stop loving you? How did I fail so badly that you didn’t know that?”

“I…I just…Dad…” Ephram’s eye prickled with tears. “You didn’t fail, okay? I was going to tell you.”

“When?” 

“I don’t know. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.”

“I just don’t understand how I could have been so blind.” Andy shook his head and sighed.

“Dad, it’s not your fault. It kinda surprised me, too.” Ephram snorted ruefully.

Andy sat up straighter and looked at him keenly. “How did this all come about, Ephram? You and Bright, when did you become…more than friends? I’ve been trying to pinpoint it—”

“Dad, stop trying to like, examine everything. Look, it happened. I think I always had these feelings, I just never let them out, or whatever. It just…is what it is.”

“When you went to Denver, did you…were you safe?”

Ephram felt the blush travel up his neck and flood his face. He ducked his head. “Yeah. Don’t worry, okay?”

“I’m always going to worry, Ephram. But I trust you. I just…I never saw this coming.”

“I know. Believe me, I know.”

The door slammed downstairs and Delia’s voice floated up the stairs. “Helloooooo? Dad? Ephram? I’m home!”

Ephram and Andy looked at each other and Andy cleared his voice. “Delia, I’ll be right down,” he called. “Go ahead and have some cookies.”

Delia’s excited squeak made Ephram grin, despite himself. His smile soon faded. “Dad, you’re not going to tell anyone, right?”

“Of course not, not until you want to. Dr. Abbott was very angry when I spoke to him. How’s Bright? This must be very difficult for him.”

Ephram suddenly felt a lump in his throat and the tears that had been threatening flooded his eyes. “His dad said such awful things. He hurt him so much. I hate it, I feel so…helpless. I just want to make everything better for him, but there’s nothing I can do. It’s so…it really sucks.”

Andy stood and crossed the small space to where Ephram was sitting. He put his arm around Ephram’s shoulders and drew him against him. “I know, it’s hard to see someone you care about in pain. Don’t worry, everything will turn out fine. Okay?”

Ephram sniffled and wiped his eyes. “Yeah, okay.” Andy patted his back and then started to shuffle out of the room. “Dad.” Andy turned in the doorway, and Ephram winced at the shell-shocked look his father still wore. “Thanks. I…thanks for being so cool, Dad.” 

Andy smiled tiredly. “You’re welcome, son.” He left, pulling the door shut behind him.

Ephram moved over to the bed and curled up. He drifted off to sleep to the distant sounds of Delia’s laughter and the clanging of pots and pans.

 

\----------------------

 

Bright ignored the knocking at his door and continued contemplating the ceiling. But he knew that eventually, it would be opened, and he cursed his father’s refusal to allow them locks on their doors.

The door creaked as it released, and then slid shut. 

“So, what did you do this time?” Amy’s voice was light, mocking. 

“Go away.” Bright could still see the faint outline of where his six-grade science fair project had exploded up onto the ceiling. His father had ranted and raved about how Bright would have to repaint the ceiling, but he never had, and his father had long forgotten.

“Come on, what happened? Dad’s like, mega-pissed, and now he’s fighting with Mom, because he won’t tell her why. It must have been really bad. Did you fail English, or something? I know how hard it is for you to master your native tongue.”

Bright said nothing, and hoped that she’d just go away. 

“Come on, now you’re supposed to say something about how bad I am at Spanish, or how I still can’t shoot a basket to save my life. Come on. Bright?” 

Bright closed his eyes, and prayed for her to leave. Instead, the bed dipped as she sat down beside him. 

“Bright? This isn’t funny. What’s wrong?” Amy’s voice was tight with worry. “Why are you crying?”

Bright opened his eyes with a start. He hadn’t even noticed the tears slipping down his cheeks. He looked up at Amy, staring down at him with concern and fear. 

“Seriously, tell me what’s wrong.” Her eyes were wide and she seemed to be holding her breath.

Bright wiped his cheeks and turned over on his side, his back to her. “Nothing. I failed English, just like you thought.”

“No, you didn’t, don’t lie. What’s going on? I’m getting Mom.” 

“No!” Bright rolled over and caught Amy’s wrist as she rose from the bed. “Don’t. Okay? I’ll be fine.” 

She sank back down and watched him fearfully. “Then tell me what’s the matter.”

“I can’t right now, okay? I will. Just…just…I will. Okay? Don’t worry, I’m not, like, dying or anything.”

Amy sucked in a breath. “But you’re sick? Is that what’s wrong? Or you sick, or something?” She reached out and touched his forehead, as if it would reveal the answers she sought. 

Bright sniffled and managed a laugh as he batted her hand away. “No, I’m not sick. Dad might argue, but I’m not.” 

Amy’s stare was piercing. “What? What does that mean? That means you are sick, then. What is it? Like, a disease?” Her lower lip trembled, and Bright felt a sudden surge of affection for her.

He sat up, and wiped his eyes again. He took a deep breath and patted her knee awkwardly. “Amy, I swear, I’m not sick, and I don’t have a disease. Everything’s going to be fine. Dad’s just really pissed about something, and we’re going to have to work it out. I didn’t mean to scare you. But thanks. You know, for caring.”

“Of course I care, Bright. I mean…you know. You’re my brother.” She still looked at him with wide eyes. “I know things were like, bad, for a while, but…of course I care.”

“Yeah, I know. Look, things are going to be really…weird around here. But I really need you to be on my side. I know, I’m being all mysterious and crap, sorry.”

“I’ll always be on your side, Bright. Well, not when you want to watch some stupid basketball game when _The O.C._ is on. But, you know, when it matters. You’re my brother, stupid.”

“Thanks.” Bright sniffed again and suddenly Amy’s thin arms were around him. He didn’t have a chance to return the hug before she was up and off the bed, the door closing behind her.

 

\----------------------

 

“Pass the salt, please.”

Bright looked up from his plate, where his dinner was being swirled around with his fork, his peas flattened. His mother looked at him with penetrating eyes. She waited expectantly.

“Oh, sorry. Here,” Bright said, as he pressed the salt shaker into her hand. His father looked on in silence from the end of the table. Amy watched from across the table and gave him an encouraging smile.

“Bright, are you feeling okay?” His mother’s voice was determined and Bright could sense the anger in it. Anger at his father, though. 

“Yeah, Mom, I’m fine.” He stole a glance at Harold, who cut his beef into precise cubes. Bright felt like ripping the napkin from his father’s throat and throwing it in his face.

“No, you’re not. I want to know what’s going on, and I want to know now.” His mother’s voice shook slightly.

“Rose, I already explained that it’s nothing. Bright and I had a little disagreement, but it’s already been settled.” Harold sipped his milk and wiped the corner of his mouth.

“Oh yes, Harold, I know. You’ve already _explained_. But I’d like to hear it from our son.” 

“Rose—”

“Okay. I was going to wait, but this…obviously, I can’t. Mom, there’s something I need to tell you,” Bright said. His stomach churned and he felt like his nerves were on fire.

“No, there isn’t—” His father’s face clenched even tighter.

“What is it, sweetheart? What’s going on?” Rose peered at Bright with apprehension marking her face.

“Bright, you’ll not say another word. Like I said, this has been settled.” His father stared daggers at him.

“Dad, why don’t you just let him talk,” Amy said. 

“Go to your room, young lady. Right now.” Harold turned his anger on Amy.

“Dad, I think we need to know what’s going on, because obviously it hasn’t been settled, or whatever.” Amy’s tone was measured.

“Go to your room now, or you’re grounded for the rest of the month,” Harold spat.

“Leave her alone, she didn’t do anything!” Bright dropped his fork on his plate with a metallic clang.

“Fine, you go to your room and let us eat our dinner in peace!” Harold’s face grew red and flushed.

“Dad, this is so retarded. Obviously, Mom and Amy know something’s up, and even though I know you think you can make this all disappear, you can’t!”

“What is going on? Tell me!” Rose’s voice rose sharply.

“I’m gay.”

The words hung in the air, and everything seemed to happen at once, but in slow motion, too. Bright heard his mother’s quick intake of breath, and saw his sister’s eyes get wider than he thought possible. He saw his father’s fists clench on the table. 

The shocked silence stretched out until Bright thought he’d scream. “So, yeah, that’s the big secret. Sorry.”

“Oh, sweetheart. Don’t be sorry. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Rose reached out and took Bright’s hand in hers.

“I didn’t?”

“No! Of course not! Harold, what have you been saying to our son? What have you done?”

“Rose, I’m handling this. It’s just a phase, obviously, a futile act of rebellion.”

“No, it’s not, Dad. Mom, I tried to explain…I don’t know when it happened or how or why or any of that stuff. But I know it’s true.”

“Oh, Bright. I’m not going to lie and say that this isn’t a shock. It is. I…yes, it is a shock. But you know I love you, and your father loves you, although he might not be acting like it very much right now.”

“And I do, too,” Amy said. Her face was wan, but she managed a little smile.

“Oh, for god’s sake! This is all ridiculous! My son is not a homosexual! Can’t you see this is all a pathetic attempt to get back at me?”

“Harold, stop. You’re the one being ridiculous!” 

“Am I, Rose? I’m not the one carrying on with that miscreant son of Dr. Brown. Clearly this is all his doing.”

Anger surged through Bright. “Don’t talk about him like that, Dad. Just don’t.”

“Or what? What are you—”

“Ephram?” Amy’s voice was thin and high. 

Bright looked at her and sighed. “I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you….”

“You and…Ephram? You’re, like…what? Together? You’re both….” Amy trailed off and stared at Bright in shock.

“Amy—” Bright tried to explain, but she pushed her chair back suddenly.

“I have to go now,” she said, as she disappeared around the corner into the kitchen. 

“Well, are you happy now, Bright?” Harold’s voice was mocking.

“No, Dad, I’m not happy. Not that you actually care,” Bright said, as he got up from the table.

“Bright, wait, don’t listen to him—”

“Mom, I have to go out for a while, okay? Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. I love you, Mom.”

“Oh, honey, I love you, too,” Rose said, as she jumped up and hugged him tightly.

Bright ran from the house, the angry voices of his parents ringing in his ears. His feet pounded the pavement as he ran through the streets, not paying attention to where he went. The wind rushed in his ears and his heart pounded loudly in his chest. Yet no matter how fast or far he went, he could still hear the sound of his father’s voice, slicing through him so effortlessly, like so many little knives.


	13. Chapter 13

Andy had just clicked the TV off when he heard a quiet knock at the door. He opened it to find Bright standing there, looking like he’d rather be anywhere else. 

“Um, hi Dr. Brown. Sorry to come by so late…”

Andy stepped aside. “Come in.” He closed the door and he and Bright faced each other awkwardly. It was hard to imagine that this goofy, former bully of a boy was Ephram’s…what? Boyfriend? Lover? Exactly how far had things gone in that hotel room? He was pretty sure from Ephram’s reaction earlier that he didn’t want to know. He shook his head, trying to clear it.

Bright shifted nervously. “So, is Ephram here?”

“Yes, of course. Bright, what’s going on?”

“Um, I got in a fight with my dad.”

Andy sighed. “Right. I spoke to him earlier, he was quite…well, you know how your father is.”

Bright barked out a laugh. “Yeah, I know. Believe me, I know.”

“Bright?” Ephram stopped near the bottom of the stairs. “What are you doing here?”

Andy looked between them as they watched each other anxiously. “Bright’s going to stay here tonight.” They looked at him dumbly. “Bright, call your parents and Ephram, make the couch up.”

“My dad’s not going to let me stay,” Bright said.

“Let me worry about your dad.” Andy picked up the cordless and handed it to Bright. Finally, he started dialing. Ephram hovered nearby. “Ephram, get some blankets.” 

“Right.” He hurried upstairs.

“Mom? I’m fine…yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry. Look, I’m staying at the Brown’s, okay? Is Dad…yeah, okay.” Bright held the phone out to Andy. “She wants to talk to you.”

Andy put the phone to his ear. “Rose?”

“Andy? Oh thank goodness, I was worried Bright would go get himself in trouble. Harold’s just being unbearable about all of this. Are you sure it’s okay that Bright stays there tonight?”

“Yes, it’s fine, we’re just making up the couch for him.” 

There was an awkward silence before Rose spoke again. “How’s Ephram doing?”

“He’s fine. We discussed things earlier. Don’t worry, Rose, everything will be worked out.”

“I hope so. Harold’s just…oh, he makes me so angry sometimes. He’s shut up in his study right now, and he can just stay there for all I care.” She sighed. “I’m sorry, Andy. I’m just feeling a bit frustrated right now. Thank you for allowing Bright to stay over. Tell him I love him.” Her voice trembled.

“Alright, Rose. Just get some sleep.” They said goodnight, and Andy returned the phone to its cradle. “Your mother sends her love.”

Bright nodded and looked down at his feet again. “So, you know everything, right?”

“I think so.” He didn’t know what else to say.

“I got everything ready.” Ephram was back, and he motioned to the couch, now outfitted with a pillow and several blankets.

Andy clapped his hands together. “Right, time for bed. Ephram, I expect you upstairs in a few minutes.” Ephram nodded and blushed and looked at his feet. 

Once he was alone in his bedroom, Andy sat down heavily on his bed. A long day, and he had a feeling it was the first of many.

 

\---------------

 

Ephram stood by the couch, Bright a few feet away. Ephram didn’t know what to do or say, and he was afraid his father would come back downstairs any second. He felt guilty, and he wasn’t quite sure what for. 

“So, you told your dad,” Bright said.

Ephram laughed hollowly. “Actually, I think your dad told him.”

Bright’s eyes widened and anger contorted his face. “What? He did? I told him not to, god, he’s such an asshole!” 

“Yeah, he is. But it’s not your fault.”

“Well, I’m sorry anyway. So, it went okay? With your dad? He seemed…cool.”

Ephram shrugged. “Yeah, it’s okay. I think he’s in shock, you know? But I think…I think it’ll be fine. I hope so.”

“Yeah.” Bright shoved his hands in his pockets. “My dad’s…not cool. I told my mom and Amy. Dad flipped.”

“What did they say? Holy shit, I can’t believe you told them.” Ephram had a feeling Bright’s mom would be okay, but a new fear troubled him – Amy was a bit of a wild card.

“My mom was cool. Like, really cool.”

“That’s good. I’m really glad. And…”

Bright took a deep breath and shrugged. “Amy kinda freaked, I think. Especially when she found out about you. So, I don’t know…she took off, I don’t know what she’s going to do.”

Fuck. The last thing they needed was Amy running off to Colin, or her bitchy little friends. “Do you think she’ll tell?”

“I hope not. I mean, she’s my sister. But…she was weirded out.”

“Well, I guess time will tell.”

“Yeah.”

Ephram didn’t know what else to say, and all he wanted to do was hold Bright close, and kiss him and… “Okay, I’d better go to bed.” The last thing they needed was for Andy to come back down and catch them doing something.

“Okay. Do you have a t-shirt or something I can borrow?”

“Oh, shit, sorry. I’ll be right back.” He hurried upstairs and grabbed the biggest t-shirt he owned, as well as some track pants, then headed back down. Bright was still standing uneasily near the couch. “Hope these fit,” Ephram said, as he handed the clothes over.

“I’m sure they’ll be fine, thanks.” 

“Well, ‘night.” Ephram still didn’t move, though. 

Screw it.

He stepped towards him and kissed Bright, their lips moving together softly. Bright dropped the clothes and pulled Ephram close as Ephram wrapped his arms around him. Their tongues wound together and Bright’s strong hands moved up Ephram’s back. After a minute, Ephram pulled away reluctantly and buried his face in Bright’s neck. They clung together, and Ephram could feel Bright’s heart racing in time with his. Finally, Ephram took a step back.

“Okay, now I’d really better go upstairs.”

Bright smiled. “Yeah, you’d better.” He leaned in and kissed Ephram once more, then gently shoved him towards the stairs.

Up in his room, Ephram stared at the ceiling, and talked himself out of going back down.

 

\--------------

 

Delia watched Bright from across the table, her eyes wide and curious. He smiled at her and pushed the soggy cereal in his bowl around with his spoon. Ephram and his father bustled around, making lunches. They looked like they were desperately trying to stay busy.

The knock at the door startled everyone. “I’ll get it!” Delia said, as she pushed her chair back. She came back a few moments later. “Bright, Amy’s here.”

Bright blinked in surprise and looked at Ephram. Ephram just stared back at him, seemingly unsure of what to say or do. Bright got up and found Amy waiting on the front porch.

“Hey,” she said.

“Hey.” He crossed his arms and shuffled nervously.

“I thought you might want your truck. You know, to go to school.”

Bright looked beyond her to the street, where his truck sat by the curb. “Um, thanks. That was nice of you.”

She shrugged. “Sure. It’s no big deal.” They stood in silence for a few moments, and then she said, “Bright, I meant what I said yesterday. You’re my brother, and I love you. I’m not going to pretend that I’m not shocked, but…I care about you, and I want you to be happy.”

Bright swallowed the lump that had suddenly developed in his throat. “Thanks, Amy. You know I love you, too, right?” The words came out in a quick mumble.

She smiled. “Yeah, I know.” 

After a few seconds of silence, he said, “I know this must be really weird for you. I mean, it’s still kinda weird for me.” 

“Well…yeah. I mean, I never saw it coming. And then the whole Ephram thing, too…yeah, it’s weird.” She shrugged. “But it’ll be okay. It just takes a little getting used to.”

Bright laughed ruefully. “Tell me about it. Look, Amy, you didn’t tell anyone else, did you?”

“You mean Colin?”

“Yeah. Because I don’t know how he’ll take it, I really don’t want anyone else to find out right now.”

“Don’t worry, I didn’t tell him. I don’t know how he’d take it, either. He can be a jerk sometimes.” When Bright looked at her in surprise, she smiled wryly. “What, you think I don’t know that? I know I can be blind, but I’m not that blind. I love him, though. And he’s getting better.”

“I know. I understand. I just wish…” He trailed off. There was no point in wishing.

Amy looked down. “I wish, too.”

“I know. And it’s been hard for him, and he’s really not so bad.”

“Yeah. Anyway, we should get to school. Can you give me a ride?” 

“Sure. I’ll just get Ephram.” Bright turned to go back in the house, but then stopped short. “How was Dad this morning?”

Amy took a breath before answering, like she couldn’t decide which words to use. “He’s okay. He and mom were up late fighting. Now they’re just giving each other the silent treatment.”

“Great.” Bright went back into the house, and found Ephram and his father waiting. 

“Is everything okay?” Ephram asked. 

“Yeah, I guess. Amy’s cool. She brought my truck over. Come on, we’d better get to school.”

Ephram looked at his dad. Andy nodded, then said, “Bright, I think we all need to sit down and talk after school. Ephram and I will come over to your house. I’ll tell your parents when I get to work.”

Bright nodded and he and Ephram left with a wave. Amy waited on the porch, and when they came out, her eyes flicked from her brother to Ephram and back again before she blushed and looked down. 

“Hey, Amy,” Ephram said, his voice sounding very stilted and strange. 

“Hey, Ephram.” Amy was equally awkward. 

They all trudged out to the truck, Amy getting in the middle. Bright’s knapsack sat on the seat, and he thanked her for bringing it. “Hope you didn’t ding up my truck driving it over here,” he said playfully.

She laughed and told him to shut up. Bright turned the keys in the ignition, and thought that sometimes people surprised you when you least expected it.

 

\-------------------

 

When lunch rolled around, Ephram couldn’t stomach the thought of actually eating something. He met Bright in the hallway, and they headed out to Bright’s truck without needing to discuss it. 

Bright parked the truck up on an old logging road, and killed the engine. The key had barely been turned when Ephram was kissing him, his hands unbuckling Bright’s jeans. He wanted him so badly, it had been torture the night before, having Bright so close, but out of bounds. Ephram had considered sneaking down a million times, and only the thought of his father walking in on them stopped him.

Bright kissed him back passionately, and Ephram pulled Bright’s hardening cock out of his jeans, stroking it firmly. When Ephram leaned over and swallowed him down to the root, Bright moaned loudly. “Oh, fuck…Ephram…” He bucked his hips up and Ephram licked and sucked him noisily. Bright’s fingers tangled in Ephram’s hair, and it didn’t take him long to come with a long gasp and low groan.

Ephram sat up, wiping his mouth, and Bright kissed him hard, his tongue thrusting forwards. Ephram was hard and Bright rubbed him through his jeans. Soon, his head was in Ephram’s lap, and he sucked him roughly. Ephram grabbed Bright’s curls and moaned and whimpered as Bright’s tongue swirled around him, his hands cupping Ephram’s balls. 

When Ephram came, he thought that he could die happy after that blowjob. 

They leaned against each other in the cab of the truck, breathing heavily. Finally, Ephram said, “So.”

Bright laughed. “So…how’s it going?”

They giggled and Ephram kissed him lightly. “Not bad. I was dying for that all night.”

“Tell me about it, I was pretty tempted to go up to your room, but your dad was being so nice and cool, so, you know.”

“Yeah, I know.” Ephram kissed him again, and then sat back and heaved a sigh. “So, how do you think this is going to go later?”

Bright looked at him and scoffed. “How do you think?”

“That good?” Ephram took Bright’s hand and threaded their fingers together.

“You’ve met my dad, right?” 

“Yeah, but your mom is cool. And Amy’s on your side.” Ephram squeezed his fingers reassuringly. 

“Well, just in case, think your dad will mind if I move in until graduation?”

Ephram grinned and kissed him. “I sure as hell wouldn’t mind.”

“Me, either.” Bright kissed him back, and by the time they got back to school, they were sweaty and sticky and Ephram couldn’t wipe the grin from his face, no matter how hard he tried.

 

\-----------------

 

When they sat on the couch later, facing their parents, neither Bright nor Ephram were smiling. Rose was the only one with a tight, pinched smile on her face. Harold scowled, and Andy looked like he was doing some deep breathing exercises.

Bright was tempted to take Ephram’s hand, but he knew it would only make things worse. Harold had laid out his demands, and Bright knew there was no way he could live with them. Stop seeing Ephram? No way, not going to happen.

“Harold, if it really is a phase, which I don’t think it is, for the record, then it’ll outgrow itself naturally. There’s no sense in keeping the boys apart, they’ll only rebel more,” Andy said.

“I agree. Dear, you’re just going to have to accept it. Bright and Ephram can see each other, as long as they follow the same kind of rules that Amy and Colin or any other young couple does.” Rose cleared her throat. “Which includes no more weekend getaways.” 

Bright blushed, and he could feel Ephram stiffen beside him on the couch. Bright looked at his feet, unwilling to meet anyone’s gaze.

“This is ludicrous. Ludicrous!” Bright looked up to see that his father practically had steam coming out of his ears. “Do you have any idea how miserable your lives will be when this backwater town finds out about this? Let’s not kid ourselves, we all know what will happen.”

“Dad, we’re not telling anyone. Are you crazy? You think we want to be treated like shit by everyone?” 

“Watch your language in this house, young man,” his father intoned. Bright rolled his eyes.

“Look, Dr. Abbott. We’re going to keep this a secret as long as we can, because we’re not stupid enough to think that Everwood’s quite ready for this. But if people find out, they find out, and we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

“Oh, that’s a _wonderful_ plan,” Harold said. His father was so scornful, Bright hated the way he acted like he was smarter than everyone.

“No, Harold, it’s the way it’s going to be. And you will have to accept it. Boys, why don’t you go outside and get some fresh air. It’ll do you good.” Rose’s tone was firm, brooking no argument.

Bright and Ephram got up and quickly exited through the front door. As Bright turned to pull it shut behind him, he saw Amy perched at the top of the stairs. She gave a weak wave, which he returned.

Ephram kicked stones around with his toe, his hands shoved into his pockets. “So, I guess that didn’t go so badly.”

Bright snorted. “Yeah, except for the part where my father said we were total freaks.”

Ephram frowned. “He didn’t say that.”

“I hear a lot more than just the words he says out loud.” Bright paced around the lawn, the darkness setting in. The light from the living room illuminated them in a soft glow.

Ephram walked closer, and, looking around first, took Bright’s hand in his. “He’ll come around. It’s just going to take him a while longer.”

They heard muted shouting, and turned to see their parents standing in the middle of the living room, hands waving and bodies jerking as they argued. Bright clucked his tongue. “Uh, yeah. A while longer; you could say that.”

Ephram squeezed his hand. “Good thing I’m not going anywhere, huh?”

Bright’s heart flip-flopped and he squeezed back. “Yeah, good thing.” He leaned in and kissed him. 

And if the whole world was watching, he couldn’t have cared less.


End file.
